Battle Of Future
by Sagara Ai
Summary: !Chapter 7:Blood Of Star!"Lucy bangun! Lucy…. Lucy!" teriak Natsu sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Lucy yang tidak sadarkan diri. Segerombolan pemuda datang untuk menghancurkan Fairy Tail sehingga membuat Lucy sekarat. Akankah Natsu dan kawan-kawan dapat menyelamatkan Lucy dan guild Fairy Tail. Warning!:Colaboration with Shinigami Teru-chan,AU,OOC(maybe),OC and Typo. RnR Please….
1. Chapter 1

**Hello minna! (bow*) wah ini pertama kalinya aku kolaborasi dengan saudaraku. Hehehe.  
Akhirnya chapter satu selesai juga…. Ini akan campuran dengan cerita ku yang suka adventure dengan cerita Teru-nee yang sangat suka romence. Semoga kalian menyukainya! Selamat membaca!**

* * *

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima Sensei**

**..**

**Battle Of Future by Sagara Ai & Shinigami Teru-chan**

**..**

**Warning: OOC, typo(s), AU, GaJe, Semi Canon**

**"Don't Like. Don't Read"**

**...**

Gelap.

Sesak.

Panas.

Jeritan dan tangisan terdengar dari kejauhan menusuk relung hati. Langit yang biasanya diterangi bintang –bintang, malam itu gelap tanpa satu cahaya pun, hanya diselimuti oleh asap tebal yang berasal dari kobaran api. Hampir seluruh bangunan di Fiore dilalap api. Pelan-pelan Charle bergerak menuju puing-puing bangunan, yang dulunya adalah sebuah bangunan megah tempat Guilt terbesar di Fiore berkumpul―Fairy Tail.

Sesosok tubuh yang tidak asing bagi Charle tergeletak di tanah. Sekujur tubuhnya penuh luka lebam dan terlumuri darah. Charle dengan ragu-ragu mendekati tubuh itu.

"Lucy…?!" Jerit Charle setelah mengenali sosok tersebut, namun jeritannya dikalahkan oleh suara gemuruh yang berasal dari langit. Charle melihat ke atas, seekor naga dengan sisik biru kehitaman terbang diatasnya. Sayap yang kuat dan mata merahnya sangat cocok dengan warna kulit gelapnya. Tangan dan kakinya sangat kokoh dalam menopang badannya yang besar serta ekornya yang panjang membuat dirinya anggun setiap kali bergerak. Naga itu berputar di langit dan berbelok ke arah Charle.

"Kyaaaaah…..!" Charle berteriak sambil memejamkan mata. Tiba-tiba Charle terbangun dari mimpi buruknya.

"Mimpi atau―?" gumam Charle. Keringat membasahi dahinya. Sudah hampir satu minggu ia bermimpi seperti itu. Mimpi yang alur ceritanya selalu sama. Memang benar jika ia memiliki kekuatan untuk melihat masa depan, dan setiap yang dilihatnya akan menjadi kenyataan. Mendadak tubuhnya menggigil―takut membayangkan apa yang aka terjadi dengan Lucy dan Fairy Tail.

'Ada aura kegelapan yang mendekat ke arah Fairy Tail' bisiknya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari yang bersinar dengan teriknya menemani Romeo yang sedang berjalan menuju Guilt tercintanya. Fairy Tail. Saat ini ia berada di sebuah pasar yang berada di pusat kota Fiore. Di samping kiri dan kanannya banyak penjual yang berlomba-lomba untuk menjajakan barang dagangannya. Romeo menggunakan baju berwarna merah marun dangan celana yang senada dengan warna rambutnya. Kedua tangannya dililit oleh perban yang menutupi hampir seperempat lengannya. Romeo dengan susah payah melewati kerumunan pasar itu. Tanpa sengaja Romeo bertabrakan dengan sesosok pemuda yang mengenakan jubah hitam yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Sosok itu sedang mendekap makhluk yang tak asing bagi Romeo.

"Aduh,"kata Romeo sambil memegang bahu.

"Maaf.. apa kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya pemuda itu sambil membalikkan badan. Mata Romeo langsung tertuju pada sesosok putih bergetar yang didekap oleh pemuda itu.

"I..iya, Bukankah itu Plue?" tanya Romeo sambil menunjuk makhluk putih bergetar itu. Seketika pemuda misterius itu lari meninggalkan Romeo yang masih terpaku melihat Plue ada pada pemuda itu. Romeo yang menyadari pemuda itu kabur, segera mengejarnya. Namun, Romeo tidak berhasil mengejarnya karena dihalangi oleh keramaian pasar.

"Sial!" maki Romeo sambil menghela nafas dan akhirnya Romeo melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Guilt Fairy Tail.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa suasana Fairy Tail penuh dengan kekacauan, dimana Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, dan anggota Fairy Tail lainnya sedang bertarung. Beberapa anggota Fairy Tail lainnya sedang melihat papan informasi pekerjaan. Di salah satu meja terdapat sosok gadis yang hanya memakai bikini dan celana panjang. Gadis itu―Cana sedang mabuk berat.

"Miraa~ bawakan aku segelas bir lagi…," kata Cana setengah sadar. Sambil menghela nafas, Mirajane memberikan satu gelas Bir lagi ke Cana.

"Cana-chan, sudah berapa gelas yang telah kau habiskan?"desah Mirajane.

"Hehehe.. hik* belum sebanyak kemarin kok Mira.., " kata Cana sambil cengengesan. Mira hanya sweat drop melihat kelakuan temannya.

"Cana! Seorang gadis tidak boleh minum bir banyak-banyak." Cetus Lucy yang duduk di meja bar. Ia menggunakan baju seperti biasanya tapi hari ini gaya rambutnya berubah menjadi diikat dua di belakang telinganya.

"Hey.. Luce kamu tidak tahu rasanya bir itu gimana…enak taugh! Mau Coba?" ajak Cana sambil memberikan segelas bir. Lucy langsung mengangkat kedua tangannya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, Terima ka―" belum selesai Lucy menolak tawaran Cana. Terdengar suara Romeo memanggilnya.

"Lucyyy!" teriak Romeo sambil membuka pintu guilt. Seisi ruangan langsung hening dan pandangan mereka langsung menuju Romeo. Romeo langsung menghampiri Lucy dengan nafas yang tersengal-tersengal.

"Lucy-nee, Apakah mungkin kunci perak bisa memiliki jenis yang sama? Seperti aku mungkin bisa punya Plue tapi beda kunci." Tanya Romeo sambil duduk di kursi bar. Seketika semua aktivitas yang tadi telah terhenti karena kedatangan Romeo kembali lagi seperti sedia kala.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Informasi yang telah aku dapat bahwa disetiap plosok bumi hanya ada satu jenis kunci. Jadi tidak mungkin ada kunci yang ganda." Jelas Lucy sambil tersenyum kepada Romeo. Romeo mengerutkan keningnya dan menggigit kuku jarinya.

"Terus tadi yang kulihat apa?"gumam Romeo sambil menggaruk rambutnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Mirajane sambil sibuk mengelap gelas. "Kamu mau minum sesuatu Romeo? Kamu terlihat lelah sekali." Lanjut Mirajane sambil mengganti gelas yang telah dilap dengan gelas yang lain.

"Buk―bukan apa-apa." Kata Romeo terbata-bata.

"Luce! Ayo cari kerjaan. Aku bosan~" panggil Natsu sambil menendang Gray. Gray mengelak dan membalas dengan sihirnya. Tapi meleset dan menyebabkan dua meja membeku.

"Kamu tahukan! Gara-gara kemarin kamu menghancurkan beberapa rumah, misi kita gagal dan yang menanggung biaya kerusakan adalah guilt kita," kata Lucy sambil mengingat misi terakhirnya bersama Natsu, Gray, dan Erza. Sebenarnya itu hanya sebuah misi yang mudah. Misinya adalah menjaga sebuah benda keramat milik sebuah desa terpencil, namun sekelompok musuh ingin mencurinya hingga akhirnya Natsu dan lainnya harus melawannya. Sayangnya sihir api milik Natsu dan es milik Gray menghacurkan seluruh bangunan desa. Alhasil, kepala desa meminta ganti rugi kepada mereka.

"dan aku juga lagi ingin santai sedikit, Natsu. Bermainlah dengan Gray sana!" tambah Lucy sambil menggigit sendok.

"Kamu mau main?! Nih rasakan!" teriak Gray sambil bersiap-siap mengeluarkan jurusnya. "Ice Make, Lancer!" lanjut Gray. Natsu langsung menghindar, ternyata dibelakang terdapat Erza yang sedang menikmati strauberry shortcake-nya. Dengan cepat, Erza langsung mengeluarkan pedangnya dan membelah Es yang berbentuk Lancer.

"Kalian!" teriak Erza dengan wajah yang dan Natsu langsung berwajah pucat dan berkeringatan dingin. "Kalian mau merasakan permainan yang sangat menyenangkan?!" teriak Erza sambil tertawa jahat. Natsu dan Gray langsung berpelukan dan menggeleng-geleng.

"Erza maafkan aku." Kata Natsu dan Gray serempak.

"Tidak akan aku ma―" Suara ledakan besar menghentikan ucapan Erza. Tembok yang terbuat dari batu langsung berlubang karena ledakan itu. Dari lubang itu muncul lima orang yang berdiri sejajar.

"Halo, Fairy Tail." sapa salah satu dari lima orang itu. Wajah Erza, Natsu dan Gray langsung berubah menjadi serius.

"Wah.. wah tempat ini sangat berbeda ya, Link!" kata seorang gadis sambil merangkul lelaki disampingnya. Wajahnya sangat cantik dengan rambut biru saphire. Ia mengenakan baju seperti Ninja. Pemuda yang ia panggil Link berwajah sangat seram. Wajahnya pucat pasi dan mengenakan baju yang yang ribet. Ia memakai jubah hitam dan kaus putih. Celananya yang panjang sangat menambah kegarangannya yang ditambah dengan gambar kobaran api putih diujung celana tersebut.

"Itu kah Lucy?" tanya Link sambil menunjuk kearah Lucy. Dengan cepat mereka tertawa melihat Lucy. "Dia sangat jelek ya?"

"Apa maksudmu?!" teriak Lucy.

"Bukan apa-apa kok, Lucy sayang." Kata Link sambil tersenyum. Natsu langsung mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Erza melihat wajah Natsu yang marah tapi ia langsung saja memfokuskan ke lima orang yang tiba-tiba saja menghancurkan dinding guilt.

"Ne…ne…ne, itu Titania! Dan itu Gray! Wahhh… dan ini dia Natsu!" kata gadis rambut biru Shapire itu sambil menunjuk mereka.

"Oh, mereka juga ada disini ya? Lakukan seperti misi ya~" kata Link sambil meloncat turun dengan santai.

"Siapa kalian?!" teriak Natsu sambil menatap tajam Link.

"Kalau kamu mau tahu," kata Link sambil berjalan dengan pelan dan secepat kilat berada didepan Natsu. Natsu tersentak dan terpental karena pukulan Link. "Kalian harus mengalahkan kami." lanjutnya sambil memamerkan lambang guilt di dadanya. Lambang bulan sabit berwarna hitam tertera di dadanya.

"Natsu!" teriak Lucy sambil mengahampiri Natsu yang terpental.

"Lambang apa itu?" tanya Erza.

"Jika kamu bisa membuatku kagum dengan kekuatanmu akan kukatakan." Jawab Link.

"Sebaiknya jangan, Link." Tiba-tiba sesosok pemuda bersandar di dindin sambil tersenyum. Ia melepaskan tudung kepalanya dan memasang wajah tidak senang. Rambutnya pirang dan matanya berwarna onyx menambah ketampanannya.

'Bukankah itu pemuda yang tidak sengaja aku tabrak tadi?' tanya Romeo dalam hati.

"Wah..wah… tamu tidak diundang datang juga." Desah Link sambil mengangkat alis kanannya.

"Pergi dari sini!" Bentak pemuda itu.

"Sayangnya aku ada urusan dengan Natsu bukan kamu, Lucas. Haha―"

"Butuh seribu tahun untuk berurusan dengannya, Link!" teriak Lucas sambil memukul Link hingga membuat dirinya jatuh ke lantai.

"Kamu tidak Mengerti,Lucas! Kamu tidak mengerti! Aku akan mengubah semuanya! Lihat ini! Shine of The Black Moon, Curse!" seru Link sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya mengarah ke Natsu. Bayangan hitam melesat kearah Natsu.

"Natsu, Awas!" teriak Lucy sambil mendorong Natsu jauh-jauh. Lucy terkena jurus itu dan langsung rubuh hingga tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Lucy!" teriak seluruh anggota Fairy Tail.

"Beraninya kamu melukainya! Beraninya!" Teriak Lucas. Sekujur tubuh Lucas merasa panas. Percikan api biru dan aura gelap mengelilingi dirinya. Erza langsung merasa takut karena aura itu.

"Link lebih baik kita pergi dulu." Kata salah satu teman Link yang paling tinggi. Link hanya bisa berdecak dan menatap Lucas.

"Oh iya. Kami dari Black Moon guilt. Jaa-neee!" kata gadis berambut saphire dan akhirnya mereka menghilang entah kemana.

"Lucy bangun! Lucy…. Lucy!" teriak Natsu sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Lucy yang tidak sadarkan diri.

TBC

* * *

Wah, terimakasih telah membaca!

Gimana? Aneh?

RnR please…

Natsu : "Kok aku lemah banget sih?! Itu bukan karakterku!"

Ai : "Maaf….."

Lucy : "Aku kena kutukan?!"

Ai : "Maaf…..."

Charle : "Author, Kenapa milihin aku yang bermimpi buruk sih"

Ai : "Maaf….."

Teru-nee : "Maaf-Maaf aja kerjaannya."

Ai : "Auk ah!" (Kabur*)

Teru-nee :"Terimakasih udah membaca, Bye!"


	2. Chapter 2 : Lucas

**{ Special Thanks To: }**

**{ tohko ohmiya, }**

**{ Hina Heartfillia, }**

**{ Joker-nyan, }**

**{ Nnatsuki, }**

**{ azalya dragneel, }**

**{ Novi Eucliffe, }**

**{ Guest AND YOU }**

**Minna! Ketemu lagi deh sama aku…. Maaf Updatenya lama coz ada masalah sedikit tentang sekolah.**

**seperti biasa, cerita ini collaborasi dengan Teru-nee! Langsung saja… Selamat baca.. :D**

* * *

Natsu memegang tangan Lucy yang dingin dan pucat. Badannya gemetar ketika melihat sahabatnya tergeletak tak sadarkan diri ditangannya, takut terjadi sesuatu padanya. Natsu menoleh dan mencari-cari sahabatnya, Wendy. Tapi tak ada.

******Desclamire: **Fairy Tail by **Hiro Mashima**** Sensei**

**..**

**Battle Of Future**** by ****Sagara Ai & ****Shinigami teru-chan**

**..**

**Warning: OOC, typo(s), AU, GaJe****, Semi Canon**

**"Don't Like. Don't Read"**

**...**

"Dimana Wendy?" tanya Natsu kepada Erza. Mata Erza langsung mencari gadis yang dikuncir dua dan imut itu.

"Sepertinya dia lagi melakukan sebuah misi." jawab Erza yang masih mencari Wendy.

"Bukannya kamu tahu Natsu, tadi pagi Wendy pergi bersama Happy." kata Gray memastikan. Gray menatap Lucy yang sama sekali tidak bergerak. Ia menekukkan kedua kakinya dan mendekati Lucy. Telinganya ia taruh didekat dada Lucy dan memejamkan matanya. Anggota Fairy Tail terlonjak akibat perbuatan Gray sedangkan Natsu terpana melihat Gray melakukan hal itu.

"Ap―apa yang kamu lakukan Gray-sama?" tanya Juvia gugup sambil berlinangan air mata. Gray kemudian kembali posisi seperti biasa dan melihat Natsu.

"Sepertinya Lucy dalam keadaan yang sangat gawat. Detak jantungnya tidak kedengaran." desah Gray sambil menggarukkan kepalanya.

"Bodoh! Tidak mungkin Lucy mati!" seru Natsu.

"Ck..Aku tidak mengatakan bahwa Lucy akan mati." gumam Gray sambil berdecak.

"Sial! Bagaimana sekarang?" desah Natsu. Semua anggota Fairy Tail terdiam.

"L―lebih baik kita bawa Lucy ke ruang perawatan." kata Mira memecahkan keheningan.

"Ide bagus." kata Erza setuju. Ia langsung membuka jalan untuk Natsu. Natsu mengangkat tubuh Lucy dengan kedua tangannya. Beberapa orang anggota Fairy Tail langsung pergi ke ruang perawatan untuk memastikan tempat tidur dalam keadaan baik dan layak. Mirajene langsung mengikuti Natsu dari belakang.

"Tidak usah." Ucap Lucas menghentikan gerakan semua orang.

"Kamu?! Mengapa kamu masih disini?!" Teriak Natsu yang masih mengangkat Lucy. Seketika Erza mendekati Natsu dan…

_**PLAK!**_

Suara pukulan kepala yang sangat keras mendarat di kepala Natsu.

"Ouch! Sakit tau!" seru Natsu sambil membalikkan badan. Matanya terbuka lebar dan mendapat bahwa Erza-sang pembunuh sedang menatap dengan Death Glare―nya. Natsu langsung tersenyum samping dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Natsu! Jangan ganggu dia. Dia lah orang yang mengusir anggota Black Moon," kata Erza sambil membela Lucas.

"Tapi?!"

"Kumohon Natsu-kun, biarkan aku mencoba menyembuhkan Lucy-san. Tolong baringkan Lucy-san di lantai." kata Lucas dengan sopan.

Lucas mengambil sebuah benda dari kantong yang diikat di pinggang kanannya. Seketika itu juga mata Natsu terbelalak kaget melihat benda yang dipegang oleh pemuda asing itu. Sebuah kunci perak sedang dipegangnya. Sejurus kemudian tangannya melambaikan kunci itu ke udara.

"Terbukalah pintu gerbang perak, Nuers!" seru Lucas. "Tolong sembuhkan Lucy-san…." lanjutnya. Sesosok elf memakai baju dokter muncul dihadapnya. Kulitnya berwarna biru dan rambutnya berwarna putih. Mata indahnya berwarna biru raven setiap kali berkedip. Nuers menatap Lucy yang masih tidak sadarkan diri.

"Lucy? Maksudmu―" kata Nuers.

"Sst! Kerjakan apa yang kusuruh!" sela Lucas sambil menatap tajam Nuers.

"Ba―baik tuan muda." kata Nuers agak terbata-bata. Kemudian kedua tangan Nuers mendekat ke lengan kiri Lucy yang terkena kutukan. Pelan-pelan kedua tangannya mengeluarkan sinar berwarna biru, cahayanya menerangi seluruh ruangan itu.

"Lucy bertahanlah…." gumam Natsu sambil memegang tangan Lucy.

"_Dia juga pengendali kunci?" _kata Natsu dalam hati sambil melirik ke arah Lucas. Tubuh Lucas sangat gagah dan ia memiliki wajah yang tampan. Tingginya sama dengan Natsu. Rambut lurus yang tidak disisir dengan indahnya melekat di kepala Lucas. Lucas menoleh ke arah Natsu dan secepat mungkin Natsu kembali fokus melihat keadaan Lucy. Tak lama kemudian mata Lucy terbuka pelahan-lahan.

"Lucy! Syukurlah kau sudah sadar" seru semua anggota Fairy Tail. Erza dan Gray menghela nafas senang dan Natsu tersenyum sambil melepaskan pegangan tangannya

"Ugh…. Dimana aku?" tanya Lucy setelah sadarkan diri sambil memegang kepalanya. Ia mencoba untuk duduk dan Natsu dengan segera membantunya. Lucas langsung memeluk Lucy yang sedang duduk.

"Untunglah kamu selamat! Lucy-san." kata Lucas dengan nada khawatir.

"Ah..erm.." kata Lucy gugup. Semburat merah keluar dari pipinya. Natsu dan yang lainnya hanya bisa terpaku melihat kelakuan Lucas. Lucas yang tiba-tiba tersadar pun mendorong Lucy, kemudian dia berdiri dan terbatuk dengan paksa. Ia malu karena perbuatannya.

"Ini apa?" tanya Lucy sambil memegang lengannya yang terasa nyeri. Sebuah bercak hitam menempel di lengan kirinya, bercak itu berdenyut seolah hidup dan setiap bercak itu berdenyut Lucy akan merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Lucas langsung mendekat dan mengamatinya dengan seksama.

"Sepertinya Nuers tidak bisa menyembuhkan kutukan itu. Kutukan itu hanya bisa disembuhkan oleh orang yang memberi kutukan itu dan orang itu adalah Link." kata Lucas dengan nada menyesal.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa Luce?" kata Natsu yang akhirnya bisa berkata juga.

"Mungkin." jawab Lucy dengan singkat sambil memegang lengannya.

"Tuan Muda, aku akan kembali." kata Nuers sambil memberi hormat kepada Lucas.

"Jangan dulu. Sembuhkan luka Natsu-kun yang tadi terkena pukulan." Suruh Lucas dengan singkat.

"Tahu apa kamu tentang luka ku?!" bentak Natsu. Erza langsung mendekati Natsu dan―

_**Krek!**_

Baju Natsu tersobek sehingga punggung Natsu kelihatan. Punggungnya sangat terluka parah. Sekujur punggungnya dipenuhi oleh luka dan memar. Natsu hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

"Natsu! Punggungmu biru semua!" Jerit Lucy. Lucy bergidik ngeri melihat punggung Natsu yang dipenuhi oleh luka lebam

"T―tidak apa-apa kok." Kata Natsu terbata-bata.

"Apa yang kau katakan, bodoh!" omel Lucy sambil menjitak Natsu.

"Auch! Sakit Luce."

"Natsu tidak akan mati hanya karena luka sekecil itu" kata Erza.

"Benar, Lucy-san. Yang lebih mengkhawatirkan itu adalah lukamu. Jika kita tidak segera mendapatkan penawarnya nyawamu akan terancam. " kata Lucas sambil menatap noda kehitaman yang mulai menjalar ke bagian tubuh Lucy yang lain.

"Sebenarnya kamu siapa?" tanya Lucy sambil memicingkan matanya. Sedari tadi ia curiga dengan sosok pemuda yang tiba-tiba memeluknya itu.

"A―aku bukan siapa-siapa" kata Lucas gugup.

"Maksudmu apa? Jika kamu bukan siapa-siapa, Mengapa kamu mengenal anggota Black Moon itu?" tanya Erza intens. Belum ada seorang anggota Fairy Tail pun yang bisa mengelak tatapan membunuh Erza.

"Erza, kamu menakutkan." Kata Gray takut.

"Diam!" bentak Erza. Seketika Gray langsung menciut ketakukan.

"Maaf, Aku tidak bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya," ucap Lucas sambil menggosok-gosok lehernya berusaha mengelak pertanyaan yang diberikan perempuan berambut merah itu.

"Mengapa?" tanya Erza jengkel sambil melangkah mendekati Lucas.

"Karena itu akan mengubah masa depan," jelas Lucas sambil menghindari tatapan si gadis scarlet itu.

"Kamu datang dari masa depan?" tanya Levy tiba-tiba.

"Eee.. maaf sebaiknya kalian tidak perlu tahu,"ucap Lucas gugup.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku tidak akan memaksa." ucap Erza

"Kemudian siapa mereka tadi?" tanya Gray penasaran.

"Berani-beraninya mereka merusak dan membuat Lucy terluka!" kata Natsu geram.

"Mereka adalah anggota dari Black Moon. Black Moon adalah salah satu guild kegelapan. Mereka melakukan kegiatan-kegiatan ilegal dan berbahaya, saat ini mereka sedang mencari Moon Stone." Jelas Lucas.

"Moon Stone?" tanya Lucy yang duduk disamping Natsu. Beberapa anggota Fairy Tail kembali ke aktivitas barunya yaitu membersihkan dan memperbaiki kerusakan di Guild.

"Sesuai dengan namanya, Moon Stone adalah sebuah batu yang berasal dari bulan. Namun itu bukan batu biasa, batu itu dapat memanggil seekor naga." jelas Lucas sambil duduk di atas meja. Lucas merutuk dalam hati karena ia akhirnya membocorkan sesuatu yang seharusnya ia rahasiakan.

'_Haah…apa boleh buat, jika aku tidak segera menceritakannya, aku pasti akan didesak oleh mereka semua, sekarang ataupun nanti rahasia ini terungkap akan sama saja bagiku,'_ batin Lucas

"Benarkah?!" seru Natsu tidak percaya. Badannya ia gerakan sedikit hingga membuat Nuers berdecak.

"Sepertinya mereka akan menggunakan batu itu untuk menghacurkan Fiore, dan aku datang kesini untuk mencegahnya" kata Lucas.

"Ooooh, begitu rupanya. Tapi mengapa mereka datang ke sini dan menghancurkan guild kita?" tanya Erza penasaran

"Benar juga ya… Memangnya kita punya masalah apa dengan guild itu? Black Moon? Eem..Sepertinya aku tidak pernah mendengar nama Guild itu." tukas Mirajane sambil membersihkan puing-puing reruntuhan.

"…." Lucas tidak dapat menjawab apa-apa.

"Apa jangan-jangan salah satu dari kalian berdua tanpa sengaja menghancurkan guild mereka?" tanya Erza kepada Natsu dan Gray dengan tatapan menuduh.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN ERZA!, jika kami melakukan itu pasti kami akan mengingatnya" kata Natsu disusul oleh anggukan Gray.

"Mereka sepertinya mengenal kita semua, buktinya mereka mengetahui nama kita" kata Gray sambil menatap Lucy, Natsu dan Erza bergantian.

"Benar apa yang kau katakan Gray, sepertinya mereka mengenal kita," kata Erza sambil mengerutkan kening. Tiba-tiba percakapan mereka terhenti karena suara teriakan Lucy.

"AAaakh!" teriak Lucy yang tidak bisa lagi menahan sakit yang berasal dari lengan kirinya itu. Sekarang noda hitam itu sudah menjalar sampai ke bahu Lucy.

"Haah..haah..haah..," Lucy bernafas dengan berat "Teman-teman… aku…. Sudah tidak kuat lagi.." kata Lucy sambil menahan rasa sakit.

"Sebaiknya kita harus segera bertindak, kalau tidak Lucy―" kata Lucas tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Lucy bertahanlah… kami akan segera mencarikan obat penawarnya" kata Erza dengan wajah khawatir. Tiba-tiba Lucas merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah pil.

"Lucy-san coba kau minum pil ini, mungkin ini akan sedikit meredakan rasa sakitnya," kata Lucas sambil menyodorkan sebuah pil berwarna hijau lumut ke arah Lucy. Dengan ragu Lucy meminumnya. Ternyata benar, pil itu dapat mengurangi nyeri di lengan kirinya.

"Terima kasih" kata Lucy malu-malu.

"Sama-sama. Tapi maaf Lucy-san, pil itu hanya bereaksi sementara, jika reaksinya hilang maka rasa sakitnya akan kembali" kata Lucas dengan nada menyesal.

"Kamu tahu dimana mereka?"tanya Natsu tiba-tiba sehingga membuat Lucy dan Lucas menoleh bersamaan.

"Tentu saja. Mereka di Xolium village."jelas pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata onyx itu.

"Dimana itu?" tanya Natsu lagi.

"Letaknya ada di sebelah timur Magnolia." jelas Lucas

"Ayo kita kesana."

"Tunggu sebentar…. Siapa namamu?" tanya Erza sambil menyibakkan rambut indahnya.

"Lucas." jawabnya singkat.

"Ok Lucas, .. Aku, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel dan kamu akan ke Xolium village. Sisanya jaga disini dan menunggu Master Makarov pulang." kata Erza memberi perintah.

"Juvia ingin ikut dengan Gray-sama~" kata Juvia sambil memeluk Gray. Gray langsung menggeliat dan berusaha keluar dari pelukkan Juvia.

"Juvia lepaskan!" seru Gray. Juvia langsung melepaskannya sambil cemberut.

"Juvia, kamu jaga guild kita." perinta Erza. Juvia langsung mengangguk dengan cepat dan kembali ke persembunyiannya.

"Thanks Erza." kata Gray sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Iya." timpal Erza.

"Kalian harus cepat pulang. Karena guild kita dalam keadaan kritis." kata Mira sambil menunjuk sebuah lubang besar di dinding. Natsu, Gray, dan Erza langsung menggangguk.

"Ora! Aku membara!" seru Natsu sambil berdiri. Lucy hanya bisa meringis melihat Natsu melakukan hal seperti itu. Lucas berjalan mendekati Lucy. Nuers pun menghilang kembali ke dunia roh bintang.

"Lucy-san. Kamu juga harus ikut ya… karena keberadaanmu akan sangat membantu" pinta Lucas.

"I―iya… tap..tapi―" jawab Lucy dengan gugup. Semburat merah melintas di pipi Lucy. Natsu yang menyadari itu hanya bisa terdiam. Ia memegang dadanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut ketika melihat pemandangan itu.

"Perasaan apa ini? " tanya Natsu pada dirinya. Ia memegang dadanya sambil melirik Lucas yang sejak pertama kali bertemu tidak bisa melepaskan tatapannya dari Lucy.

**.TBC.**

* * *

OMG!. Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2 ini. Rasanya lamaaaaaaa banget buatnya. -_-

**Bagaimana minna? Aneh? (O_o)**

**Maaf kalau updatenya lama. **

**Thanks for Reading and Review ^_^**

**Erza : "Natsu, apa kau cemburu?!"**

**Natsu : "What?!"**

**Gray dan Gajeel mengangguk.**

**Natsu : "Ah menyebalkan! Author jangan buat cerita aneh –aneh!"**

**Ai : -_- kabur**

**Natsu : "Jangan Kabur!"**

**Lisanna : "Natsu cemburu?"**

**Teru-nee : "Itu bukan cemburu"**

**Ai : "iya itu bukan cemburu"**

**Natsu : "Weh! Kok kembali lagi"**

**Ai : "ya udah kabur saja." kabur |||-_-**

**Teru-nee : "Thanks for Reading and Review! Tunggu kelanjutannya ya!"**


	3. Chapter 3

**{ Special Thanks To: }**

**{ tohko ohmiya, }**

**{ Hina Heartfillia, }**

**{ Joker-nyan, }**

**{ Nnatsuki, }**

**{ azalya dragneel, }**

**{ Novi Eucliffe, }**

**{ Silent Reader, }**

**{ Guest AND YOU }**

**Minna kita ketemu lagi! Kami sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuk Update kilat. Terimakasih kepada kalian yang sudah setia membaca karya kami.. ( Me and Teru-nee) Jujur untuk chapter 2 kemaren aku sedikit bosan karena tidak ada pertarungan sama sekali.. Kok malah curhat |||-_- sebenarnya chapter 2 mau kutambah Romence tapi karena kesepakatan dengan Teru-nee akhirnya malah kayak gitu. Kami berdua memang tidak mahir tentang tema percintaan. Maklum masih jomblo :( Untuk Chapter ini agak Konyol ^_^ (mungkin?). Langsung aja Selamat membaca. :)**

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima Sensei**

**..**

**Battle Of Future by Sagara Ai & Shinigami Teru-chan**

**..**

**Warning: OOC, typo(s), AU, GaJe, Semi Canon**

**"Don't Like. Don't Read"**

**…**

**Chapter 3 : Perjalanan**

**...**

* * *

Setelah kemarin guild Fairy Tail di serang oleh kelompok yang menamakan diri sebagai guild Black Moon, Lucas beserta Natsu cs pergi menuju Xollium village. Dan sekarang disinilah mereka, di dalam sebuah kereta. Kereta dengan lima gerbong itu melaju dengan konstan menuju stasiun terakhir. Sesekali terdengar suara derit dan gesekan besi setiap berbelok. Kereta yang hanya khusus ditumpangi oleh penumpang kelas tinggi terlihat sangat sepi. Memang sepi, karena di tiap bilik selalu diberi kenyamaan semaksimal mungkin kepada penumpang yang mau membayar mahal. Biasanya setiap kali menjalankan misi, Natsu dan kawan-kawan selalu naik kereta ekonomi, namun misi kali ini berbeda. Untuk pertama kalinya mereka naik kereta khusus kalangan atas. Tentu saja yang membayar semua tiketnya adalah Lucas. Lucas menganggap harga tiketnya murah, berkali-kali lipat lebih murah dari tiket kereta ekonomi dimasanya.

Bilik mereka dihiasi dengan dinding berwarna kuning madu dengan tempat duduk yang empuk. Kaca yang besar, tertempel sehingga membuat kita bisa melihat pemandangan dari dalam kereta. Sudah dua jam mereka duduk mengamati indahnya pemandangan diluar. Untuk menuju Xollium Village memakan waktu lama, karena mereka harus melewati pegunungan dan hutan yang lebat.

Matahari mulai menyembunyikan wajahnya sehingga sang rembulan harus menggantikan pekerjaannya. Lucas mendesah karena hari sudah begitu gelap. Bukan salahnya ia jika sampai ditujuan sampai larut malam. Sinar bulan masuk kedalam melewati jendela yang lumayan besar itu sehingga menyinari Natsu yang sedari tadi menyandar di jendela.

"Aku tidak akan naik kereta lagi…" desah Natsu yang duduk paling pinggir didekat jendela. Seperti biasa Natsu mengeluarkan asap dari mulutnya karena mabuk kendaraan, apalagi perjalanan kali ini sangat panjang. Sudah berapa jam yang dilalui Natsu untuk menahan rasa mual yang terus hinggap setiap kali ia naik sebuah kendaraan. Perjalanan ini juga berbeda karena Happy tidak ikut menemani. Ia duduk disamping kiri Erza. Sedangkan Lucas disamping kanan Erza. Diseberangnya duduklah Lucy yang diapit oleh dua pria. Gajeel dan Gray. Gajeel yang juga merasakan mual memilih untuk diam supaya tidak menjelekan Imagenya sebagai Dragonslayer.

"Kamu selalu saja mengatakan hal itu…" kata Gray yang diikuti sweatdrop teman lainnya. Pada hari itu Gray memakai jas putih dengan baju dalam berwarna gelap dan celana panjang hitam. Gray duduk sambil mengamati teman sekaligus rivalnya yang tersiksa oleh kendaraan, sadangkan Lucy mengamati Natsu dan ingin sekali berbicara tapi suaranya menyangkut ditenggorokannya. Lucas terkekeh melihat kelakuan teamnya.

"Ouch!" Jerit Lucy sambil memegang bahunya. Akhirnya ia bisa mengeluarkan suaranya yang dari tadi hanya diam.

"Kenapa Lucy?" tanya Erza denagn nada khawatir. Erza tetap memakai baju armornya yang mengkilat dan tangannya ia lipat di depan dadanya. Wajah Erza sedikit tidak senang karena dua dari anggotanya mengeluh tentang pejalanan. Ia merasa tidak aman karena Lucy,Gajeel dan Natsu dalam keadaan tidak fit. Jika ia diserang oleh anggota Black Moon didalam kereta, mungkin saja mereka akan kalah. Bukannya Erza meragukan ada Lucas disini, Tapi ia tidak tahu apakah Lucas itu hebat atau tidak.

"Sepertinya, obatnya sudah tidak bereaksi lagi." Kata Lucas sambil memberikan obatnya lagi. Lucy dengan senang hati meminumnya. Setelah itu ia menghela nafasnya. Rasa sakit yang ia tahan, mulai menghilang. Lucas melihat lekat-lekat tubuh Lucy. Bercak hitam itu makin lama makin merambat ke tubuhnya. Lucas mulai berpikir mengapa reaksi dari obat itu malah mempercepat penyebaran kutukan. Ia pun mendesah.

"Lucy-san mengapa kamu memakai baju terbuka seperti itu? Lebih baik kamu gunakan ini untuk menutup tubuhmu itu." Kata Lucas sambil berdiri. Ia melepaskan jubahnya dan memberikannya kepada Lucy. Semua team Natsu langsung tersentak melihat tubuh Lucas yang kekar.

Ia mengenakan Baju yang unik menurut team Natsu. Jas yang panjang berwarna putih dengan garis biru dipinggirnya tapi tanpa lengan. Jas itu tidak dikancing sehingga team Natsu dapat melihat kaos putih ketat yang terdapat gambar campuran antara api biru raven dan api merah scarlet. Sedangkan celana hitam selutut memperlihatkan otot-otot kakinya yang kuat.

"T―thanks." Kata Lucy ragu yang menghentikan keheningan karena team Natsu tertegun melihat Lucas. Kesunyian terjadi lagi sampai Erza melihat sebuah lambang yang ia sangat kenali menempel di lengan kiri Lucas.

"Eh… Lambang itu!" seru gadis berambut scarlet itu sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya menuju lambang itu.

"Akh!" spontan tangan kanan Lucas langsung menutup lambang itu dengan tangan kanannya. Lambang Fairy Tail yang ia miliki berwarna biru raven.

"Kamu anggota Fairy Tail juga?!" ucap Gray tidak percaya. Matanya membesar sehingga mata ravennya sangat terlihat jelas. Indah. Natsu yang juga kaget hanya bisa menahan mualnya. Seketika Lucas melepaskan tangannya dan duduk kembali.

"I―iya.." Lucas menghela nafasnya setelah mengatakan itu.

_"Bodohnya aku! Aku lupa kalau aku memakai baju ini!" _pikir Lucas sambil menjerit dalam hati.

"Jadi… kamu salah satu anggota Fairy Tail masa depan yang sedang melakukan misi?" tanya Erza yang juga tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat.

"Bisa dibilang begitu." Jawab singkat Lucas. Ia merasa telah melakukan kesalahan yang sangat fatal.

"Memang misinya seperti apa?" tanya Gray

"Ini misi yang diberikan oleh Master karena aku sudah mendapat S-Class." Kata Lucas sambil memandang kearah lain.

"Kamu sudah S-Class?" tanya Erza mengangguk.

"Bisahkah untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan? Aku tidak mau misiku gagal," ucap Lucas agak dingin. Ia memasang wajah tidak senang karena rasa ingin tahu mereka.

"Baiklah." kata Erza yang mengerti perkataan dan wajah Lucas.

"Apakah Guild Black Moon s―sangat kuat?" lanjut Erza dengan nada agak bergetar. Lampu di bilik mereka langsung menyala dengan terang. Memperjelas wajah mereka yang agak bingung.

"Sepertinya." kata Lucas sambil berpikir kekuatan Link dan teman-temannya.

"Kok jawabnya cuma gitu." desah Gray yang sedari menunggu jawaban lebih dari Lucas.

"Karena mereka adalah guild baru." Timpal Lucas sambil memegang tangannya sendiri dengan erat.

"Tapi kamu tahu orang-orangnya kan?" kata Gray sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya. Lucy duduk dengan posisi yang sama sejak awal. Gajeel melipat kedua tangannya dan memejamkan matanya. Lucas mengangguk dan menghela nafasnya. Ia sangat tidak suka jika seseorang terus menanyakan tentang menyangkut dirinya.

_"Mau bagaimana lagi, itulah resikonnya" _kata Lucas dalam hati

"Tolong jelaskan." Kata Erza sambil memasang wajah serius. Ini adalah informasi yang bagus untuk anggotanya. Mungkin ia bisa menemukan kelemahan dari anggota Black Moon itu. Lucas mendesah dan memegang dagunya.

"Link, dia adalah anak dari Moontage seperti Natsu-kun. Anak dari seekor Naga. Link dan aku sahabat sejak kecil tapi semenjak Natsu membunuh Moontage. Link menjauhiku dan pergi begitu saja. Padahal dia dulu juga anggota Fairy Tail."

"Dasar penghianat!" Tukas Natsu yang masih menahan mualnya. Terkadang ia mengembungkan pipinya dan tidak jadi mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

"Dia tidak akan berkhianat jika kamu di masa depan tidak membunuh Moontage." kata Erza dengan sinis. Natsu hanya bisa jawdrop dengan dikelilingi aura gelap.

"Jika Natsu-kun tidak membunuhnya. Fairy Tail akan hancur." bela Lucas yang sedikit tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Natsu.

"Tunggu dulu. Tidak mungkin Natsu mengalahkannya. Pasti orang lain. Natsu kan lemah." Ejek Gray sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Natsu.

"Apa yang kau katakan Strip―… Hoek!" kata Natsu sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Natsu jangan muntah ke bajuku!" kata Gajeel sambil mengangkat kakinya.

**Buk!**

Erza memukul Natsu hingga pingsan. Erza mengangkat tubuh Natsu yang pingsan dan menyandarkannya di bahu Erza.

"Erza sudah dua kali kamu melakukannya."kata Gray sambil melihat temannya. Ia merasa bersalah karena sudah mengejeknya. Sekarang Natsu harus mendapatkan pukulan yang dasyat dari Erza.

"Itu lebih baik. Dari pada ia muntah―kan?" kata Erza dengan santai. Semua team Natsu sweatdrop melihat kelakuan titania ini. Kemudian tatapannya mengarah ke Gajeel.

"Kamu mau juga?" tanya Erza sambil mengacungkan gengaman tangan kananya. Gajeel melihat lekat-lekat Erza dan … menggeleng.

.

Hening.

.

"Bagaimana yang lain?" tanya Erza memecah keheningan.

"Selain Link, aku mempunyai 3 teman lainnya yang sangat sayang pada Link. Mereka adalah Tera, Kay dan Rocky," kata Lucas sambil menarik nafas.

"Tera, gadis yang memiliki rambut biru saphire. Kekuatannya seperti Erza-san, Ia bisa menggunakan pedang dengan hebat,"lanjutnya.

"Sepertinya akan menyenangkan." gumam Erza sambil tertawa jahat. Sedangkan yang lain hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat Erza tertawa seperti devil itu. Lucas langsung tersenyum miring.

"Kay adalah pemuda yang paling tinggi diantara kelompok yang kemarin menyerang kita. Rambutnya berwarna hitam legam. Dia sangat sadis dan pendiam. Aku tidak tahu kekuatan ia sebenarnya. Kalau tidak salah ia bisa mengendalikan bayangan."

"Gehe.. Bayangan ya? Seperti Rogue?" akhirnya Gajeel berkata juga padahal ia sedang menahan mualnya.

"Rogue?" tanya anggota team Natsu yang lain serempak.

"Iya." Jawab singkat Gajeel. Gajeel mengingat pertarungannya dengan Rogue sebulan lalu dimana seluruh anggota Fairy Tail harus mengeluarkan semua kekuatannya untuk memenangkan pertandingan Grand Magic Tournament.

.

Hening.

.

"Yang terakhir adalah Rocky, ia adalah memiliki sihir untuk mengendalikan tanah. Rambutnya berwarna coklat." Kata Lucas memecahkan keheningan

"Kok hanya empat orang, perasaan ada lima orang." Kata Gray sambil mengerutkan keningnya

"Oh, pemimpin dari guild itu adalah Zack. Maaf, aku tidak tahu kekuatannya. Karena dia bukan anggota Fairy Tail dan aku rasa dia lah penyebab dari semua kekacauan ini." Kata Lucas dengan nada serius.

"Tapi kita akan tahu jika bertemu dengannya." Erza tersenyum dengan sinis.

"Benar kata Erza." kata Lucas setuju

"Berapa jam lagi kita akan sampai?" tanya Gray yang agak bosan dengan perbincangan ini.

"Mungkin lima sampai enam jam lagi." jawab Erza sambil menyibakan rambutnya. Gray dan Gajeel menghela nafasnya.

"Lucy?" tanya Lucas sambil melihat gadis blonde itu termenung. Tatapanya lurus dan kosong. Erza dan kawan-kawan menatap Lucy yang tidak bergeming sama sekali.

* * *

**_-Flashback-_**

Suara peluit dan teriakan kereta api membuat seorang gadis blonde harus menutup telinganya. Ia sekarang berada di stasiun kereta dimana ia harus menunggu teman-temannya yang datang terlambat. Pemuda yang dari tadi berdiri membelakangi dirinya hanya terdiam tanpa menghiraukan keberadaan Lucy.

"Natsu?" panggil Lucy yang merasa bahwa kelakuan sahabatnya itu agak berbeda. Natsu tidak bergerak dan berpura-pura tidak mendengar perkataan Lucy.

"Natsu?" panggil Lucy lagi kini nadanya agak tinggi. Natsu pun juga mendiamkannya.

"Natsu?!" panggil Lucy untuk ketiga kalinya sambil berteriak. Natsu terlonjak sedikit dan membalikkan badannya.

"Berisik kau Lucy!" bentak Natsu. Mata onyx-nya sangat tajam menatap Lucy. Lucy langsung terkejut mendengar Natsu mengatakan kata yang sangat jarang didengarnya. Bahkan ia tidak pernah dengan menaikkan nada bicaranya di depan Lucy.

"Ada apa denganmu Natsu?" tanya Lucy sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"Itu bukan hal yang penting!" kata Natsu sambil membalikan badannya.

"Natsu…" Kata Lucy dengan pelan. Ia memegang tangan Natsu yang kekar itu. Seketika Natsu melepaskan tangan Lucy dengan kasar.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" bentak Natsu dengan kasar.

"Kamu marah?" tanya Lucy sembil memegang tangannya yang sedikit sakit karena lepasan Natsu agak keras.

"Lebih baik jangan dekati aku sampai orang dari masa depan itu pergi." kata Natsu dengan singkat.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak suka ini. Mereka terlalu mudah untuk melukai teman-temanku dan seharusnya waktu itu aku yang terkena kutukan itu bukan kamu!" kata Natsu sambil menggigit bibirnya. Ia mengingat kejadian kemarin. Pada saat Lucy terkena sihir kutukan itu.

"Natsu…." gumam Lucy sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jika ada pertarungan, lebih baik kamu dibelakang dan lindungi dirimu sendiri! Jangan pernah memikirkan aku! Aku akan baik-baik saja!" jelas Natsu sambil meninggalkan Lucy sendirian. Lucy melihat punggung Natsu yang semakin lama semakin menjauh.

_"Jangan pergi…." _kata Lucy sambil mengusap air matanya yang jatuh.

**_-End Flash Back-_**

* * *

"Lucy dari tadi kamu diam saja." kata Erza sambil melihat gadis itu. Tangan Erza ia kibas-kibas didepan mata Lucy. Lucy sama sekali tidak berkedip. Ia larut dalam pemikirannya

"Lucy" panggil Erza lagi. Keheningan terjadi. Lucas melihat Gray yang juga menatapnya. Firasat buruk muncul di benak mereka. Gajeel juga berpikiran sama. Dengan cepat Gray menyikut Lucy agar sadar kembali. Terlambat.

"Lucy!" teriak Erza sambil menghentakan kakinya. Untung lantai kereta tidak bolong. Gray terlonjak dan berkeringat dingin. Penumpang disekitarnya langsung menatap gadis berambut scarlet itu.

.

1 menit

.

2 menit

.

3 menit

.

"Ah! E… iya ada apa?" kata Lucy yang akhirnya masuk kedunia aslinya. Ia tersenyum samping sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak terasa gatal.

"Apakah kutukan itu bisa membuat orang melamun berlebihan?" tanya Erza melihat Lucy yang bertingkah aneh.

"Hahaha… itu tidak mungkin." kata Lucas sambil tertawa.

"Teman-teman. Aku lelah. Apakah masih jauh?" tanya Lucy sambil memasng wajah lelah. Wajahnya memang sedikit pucat.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai kok Luce." Kata Gray sambil tersenyum."Kamu boleh tidur kok." Lanjut Gray. Mata Lucy langsung menatap teman-temanya yang tersenyum.

"Thanks minna…." Kata Lucy perlahan hingga menutup matanya. Gray menghela nafasnya dan memberikan bahunya menjadi tempat bersandar Lucy.

"Sepertinya keadaan Lucy semakin buruk." kata Erza sambil melihat Lucy yang sudah terlelap.

"Kamu benar Erza-san. Kita harus cepat-cepat bertemu dengan Link." Kata Lucas dengan memasang wajah sedih sambil melihat orang yang sangat berharga baginya sedang menahan rasa sakit dari kutukkan itu.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Bagaiman minna? Aneh, ya?**

**Kayaknya Natsu jadi OOC nih. **

**Minna, aku galau karena Imajinasi ku terlalu besar :'( Belum saja cerita "Battle Of Future" selesai. Aku jadi pingin buat yang lain.**

**Huaaaah :'|**

**Aku takut nanti cerita ini terbuang. Karena imajinasiku yang liar ini. Tapi berkat kalian yang sudah Review, Aku akan menyelesaikan cerita ini sampai tuntas dan membuat cerita kedua dengan judul berbeda yang sangat terkait dengan cerita ini. Oh iya, ada yang mau request maupun nambahin bagaimana kelanjutannya. ^_^ Sebenarnya sih sudah aku atur tiap chapter, tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa menambah romencenya sedikit pun. I need your help, Senior. But Thanks again to You!**

**Read & Review Please.**

**Natsu : " Hey Author! Kenapa aku jahat sekali sama Luce, hah!"**

**Lucy : "Natsu…." :'(**

**Natsu : "Lucy, aku tidak mungkin mengatakan hal itu!" O_o**

**Erza : " APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN NATSU! KAMU MEMBUAT LUCY NANGIS!"**

**Natsu : "Ini salah Author! Dimana dia, hah! Akan kubakar dia!"**

**Erza : " JANGAN MENYALAHKAN ORANG LAIN!"**

**Akhirnya Natsu dipukul Erza habis-habisan deh…**

**Ai : "Loh kok sepi?…."**

**Teru : "Paling mereka sibuk merayakan chapter ini."**

**Ai : " Heh! Benarkah ! biasanya Natsu selalu marah sama aku" girangXD**

**Natsu : "Akhirnya ketemu juga kau, AI!"**

**Ai : "Huah… Kabur Teru-nee! Nanti terbakar lo!" kabur **

**Natsu : "jangan ka―"**

**Erza akhirnya menyeret Natsu dan memukulnya lagi karena membuat Ai ketakutan hingga kabur..**

**Teru : "hah...****_kenapa sih mesti aku yang nutup _****:(. Thanks for reading and Review.. jaa nee!"**


	4. Chapter 4

**{ Special Thanks To: }**

**Tohko ohmiya, **Hina Heartfillia**, Joker-nyaan, **Nnatsuki,** Azalya dragneel, **Nobi Eucliffe,** Silent Reader, **Guest,** Hana, **Yuuki Hiruma,** airi shirayuki, **Natsu X Lucy,** ahaurats-FT **AND YOU.

**Hello minna!**

**Gomen-gomen-gomen! kami telat updatenya,.. ini karena masalah sekolah ai-chan -_-.. Oh iya maaf sekali lagi chap ini tidak ada romence sama sekali jadinya pure Fighting and little humor. Langsung aja selamat membaca! ^_^**

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima Sensei**

**..**

**Battle Of Future by Sagara Ai & Shinigami teru-chan**

**..**

**Warning: OOC, typo(s), AU, GaJe, Semi Canon**

**"Don't Like. Don't Read"**

**…**

**Chapter 4 : Hydra**

**...**

" Eeaahh~ akhirnya kita sampai juga," kata Gray sambil meregangkan otot lengannya yang kaku.

Setelah menit demi menit penuh derita, akhirnya team Natsu sampai juga di stasiun terakhir. Sinar bulan dan kilau bintang menyapa mereka ketika sampai di stasiun tersebut. Lucy duduk di atas kopernya sambil mengenakan jubah yang diberikan Lucas. Luka kutukan itu sudah menjalar hingga ke pipinya.

"Aku…tidak…akan…naik…kereta…lagi," kata Natsu yang disusul dengan anggukan Gajeel. Mereka berdua terkapar di tanah dengan busa yang keluar dari mulutnya. Karena 10 jam penuh siksaan di kereta membuat ke dua Dragon Slayer itu lemah.

"Dasar, Dragon Slayer payah! Cepat bangun!"perintah Erza sambil mendekati mereka. Seperti biasa Erza membawa koper yang diletakkannya di sebuah gerobak. Koper-koper itu menjulang tinggi. Entah apa saja yang dibawa perempuan berambut scarlet itu, tak ada seorangpun yang tahu.

"Biarkan mereka beristirahat sebentar, Erza. Kasihan mereka," bela Lucy dengan tatapan memelas.

"Benar kata, Lucy-san" ucap Lucas sambil mendekati Erza.

Tiba-tiba Natsu berdiri dan mengagetkan teman-temannya. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit sebal dan masam. Erza langsung mengangkat alis kanannya. Ia heran melihat tingkah Natsu yang tadinya masih mengeluh meminta istirahat sekarang malah berdiri dan pergi.

"Kamu kenapa Natsu?" tanya gadis berambut scarlet itu.

"Ayo berangkat. Tidak ada gunanya untuk beristirahat." kata Natsu yang tidak nyambung dengan pertanyaan Erza. Erza menghela nafasnya dan mengangguk. Ia sama sekali tidak mood untuk marah-marah karena ia tahu kondisi teman-temannya sedang lelah. Natsu berjalan di depan yang diikuti teman-temannya.

"Hey! Apa kamu tahu jalannya, Flame-Head?!" ejek Gray sambil tersenyum samping. Natsu berhenti sehingga teman-temannya juga ikut berhenti.

"Aku… Aku tidak tahu." Jawabnya singkat sambil tersenyum kepada teman-temannya. Erza hanya bisa sweatdrop. Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Lucas pun mengambil sebuah gulungan peta. Dengan lihai Lucas membukanya dan meneliti di mana tempat itu berada.

"Kalau di peta sih…. setelah stasiun, kita berjalan kearah timur dan memasuki sebuah hutan. Setelah kita melalui hutan, kita akan sampai di Xollium Village." Kata Lucas dengan mantap.

"Timur…. Mana arah timurnya?" tanya Gajeel sambil menunjuk-nunjuk arah.

"Ano―" Ucapan Lucy terpotong oleh Natsu yang tiba-tiba bertanya kepada seorang kakek disampingnya. Lucy menghela nafasnya dan kemudian menunduk kepalanya lagi. Lucas yang mengetahui itu langsung mendekati Lucy.

"Ada apa Lucy-san?" tanya Lucas dengan nada khawatir. Lucy langsung tersentak dan melihat tangan Lucas memegang pipinya. Lucas mengehela nafasnya dan melepaskan pegangannya.

"Kutukan itu semakin menyebar." Lanjutnya dengan suara yang pelan tapi cukup terdengar untuk Lucy.

_"Aku tidak boleh membuat teman-teman mengkhawatirkanku."_ Pikir Lucy. Lucy langsung mengengadah dan tersenyum.

"Jangan khawatir! Kutukan ini tidak masalah buatku!" Kata Lucy dengan semangat. Lucas hanya bisa tertawa melihat Lucy yang begitu semangat. Natsu yang mencuri-curi pandangan ke arah Lucy hanya bisa tersenyum samping.

"Kata kakek itu, timur berada di arah sana. Katanya kita harus menunggu sampai matahari terbit untuk kesana dengan aman." Kata Natsu setelah bertanya kepada penduduk sekitar.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Erza penasaran. Ia melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Karena untuk mencapai Xollium Village, kita harus melewati hutan terlarang, menurut kakek itu, orang yang masuk kedalam hutan tidak akan kembali lagi." Jelas Natsu.

"Benarkah itu?" tanya Gajeel tidak percaya.

"Sepertinya itu benar. Menurutnya, hutan tersebut dihuni oleh makhluk buas, tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah melihat wujudnya. Sekalipun ada orang yang pernah melihatnya, orang tersebut pasti akan mati sebelum sempat menceritakannya." Lanjutnya.

"Sepetinya hutan itu cukup berbahaya. Apakah ada jalan lain yang lebih aman?" tanya Gray yang secara tak sadar sudah melepas bajunya.

"Sepertinya kau takut, Gray?" ejek Natsu.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku hanya mencari alternatif lain yang lebih mudah untuk kita lalui," bela Gray dengan wajah menantang.

"Hah! Alasan!" ucap Natsu tidak percaya.

"Apa kau bilang?! Kau berani menantangku, ya?" Gray pun menantang Natsu untuk bertarung.

"Siapa takut?" Natsu yang ditantang Gray tersulut emosinya dan menerima tantangan itu. Perkelahian kecilpun terjadi antara mereka berdua.

"Hentikan!" Suara membahana terdengar dari wanita bermahkota scarlet. Wanita itu memberikan tatapan membunuh ke arah pria-pria tersebut. Seketika itu juga perkelahian antar penyihir es dan api terhenti. Tiba-tiba Lucas membuka suara,

"Maafkan aku Gray, tapi jalan satu-satunya ke Xollium Village adalah kita harus melewati hutan terlarang itu."

"Apa kita harus menunggu hingga matahari terbit?" tanya Gajeel

"Kita sudah tidak punya waktu lagi, Natsu. Obat yang aku berikan sudah tidak mampu menahan racun yang ada di tubuh Lucy. Kalau kita menunggu hingga fajar tiba, aku takut Lucy―"jelas Lucas sambil menatap tubuh lemah Lucy.

"Aaarrgghhh…baiklah kalau begitu, kita segera berangkat!" kata Natsu dengan nada frustasi. Ia mengacak-acak rambut pinknya dan berjalan menuju hutan itu.

.

.

.

"Sudah berapa kali kita berputar-putar di sini?" setelah hampir satu jam masuk ke hutan terlarang, Natsu dkk hanya berjalan-jalan tak tentu arah. Hutan tersebut ditumbuhi pohon-pohon tinggi dan lebat serta semak-semak yang jika terkena angin akan mengeluarkan suara mendesis yang menyeramkan. Hari sudah semakin larut membuat hutan semakin gelap, untung ada Natsu yang bisa mengeluarkan api sehingga perjalanan mereka disinari oleh obor.

"Sepertinya kita tersesat, Erza." Akhirnya Lucy berkata setelah hampir selama perjalanan terdiam.

"Ini semua gara-gara sikapmu yang sok tahu, Natsu! Seharusnya kita belok ke kiri tadi," kata Gray menyalahkan Natsu.

"Apa kau bilang?! Gara-gara aku?!" jawab Natsu dengan nada marah. Di depan mereka terdapat 2 jalan, jalan yang berbelok ke kanan dan yang berbelok ke kiri. Lagi-lagi Erza harus menghentikan perkelahian Natsu dan Gray.

"Hentikan tingkah kalian berdua! Kita ke sini tidak untuk main-main! Lucas, sebaiknya kita pergi ke arah mana? Kiri atau kanan?"

"Aku yakin sekali kanan adalah tempat yang benar," kata Natsu.

"Tidak! Kiri!" sela Gray.

"KANAN!"

"KIRI!"

"Eee.. sebaiknya kita voting saja, Erza. Aku juga tidak tahu arah mana yang benar," ucap Lucas menengahi perkelahian Natsu dan Gray

"Haah.. Baiklah, siapa yang memilih kanan?" tanya Erza. Dilihatnya Lucas, Lucy dan Natsu mengangkat tangan.

"Kalau Kiri?" tanya Erza sambil mengangkat tangannya sendiri. Yang memilih kiri adalah dirinya, Gray dan juga Gajeel.

"Berarti seri. Baiklah kalau begitu Gray dan Natsu suit, siapa yang menang itulah arah kita selanjutnya," akhirnya Gray dan Natsu hom-pim-pa dan yang menang dalam adu tersebut adalah Natsu.

"Yatta~ aku menang. Baiklah sekarang kita belok kanan," dengan terpaksa Gray mengaku kalah dan berjalan ke arah kanan. Dalam perjalanan tiba-tiba Gajeel mendekat ke arah Gray dan berbisik,

"Tiba-tiba perasaanku tidak enak, Gray. Jangan-jangan kita―" Gajeel tidak mampu menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu, Gajeel. Aura di sekitar sini sungguh berbeda," jawab Gray menyetujui. Setelah berjalan kurang lebih 500 meter, mereka sampai di sebuah rawa yang besar. Airnya berwarna keruh kehijauan dan mengeluarkan bau yang sangat busuk.

"Ya tuhan, tempat apa ini?" tanya Lucy seraya mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling rawa.

"Uhk… baunya busuk sekali," kata Gajeel sambil menutup hidungnya dengan tangan.

"Wah.. wah, lihat sepertinya kita malah terdampar di sebuah rawa. Pintar sekali kau, Head Flame!"kata Gray dengan nada mengejek.

"Apa kau bilang?!" tanya Natsu sambil mendorong Gray. Dalam sedetik Natsu dan Gray sudah adu jotos. Yang tidak diketahui mereka bahwa ada sepasang mata berwarna merah sedang mengamati mereka di permukaan rawa.

.

.

Blup. Blup. Blup.

Dari arah rawa, terlihat sesosok ular dengan sisik berwarna ungu kehitaman. Ular tersebut berkepala sembilan. Setiap kepala berdesis dan menggeliat kearah Natsu, siap untuk menyerangnya.

"Awas Natsu!"teriak Lucy.

Mendengar suara teriakan Lucy, Natsu menoleh dan melihat kepala ular yang siap menyerang dirinya. Seketika Natsu melompat untuk menghindari serangan monster rawa tersebut.

"Makhluk apa itu?" pekik Natsu. Bulu kuduk Natsu langsung berdiri.

"I―itu Hydra!" teriak Lucas. "B―bukannya makhluk itu sudah punah?" lanjutnya yang tidak percaya apa yang telah ia lihat.

"Jadi itu monster yang dibilang oleh pak tua itu." Kata Erza yang sama sekali tidak memasang wajah takut. Natsu menghela nafasnya.

"Sepertinya akan menyenangkan," ucapnya sambil mengepal tangannya. Natsu menguatkan kuda-kuda kakinya. Gray tersenyum dan melihat Hydra itu saling mendesis. Gray mengepal tangan kanannya dan menaruh tangan kanannya di telapak tangan kirinya yang pucat.

"**_Ice Make_**…" ucap Gray pelan. Ia menarik nafasnya. "**_Furoa_**!" teriaknya sambil menghantam tanah dengan kedua tangannya. Secepat kilat, es menjalar ke rawa-rawa sehingga rawa tersebut membeku. Natsu melompat dengan cepat ke arah Hydra.

"**_Karyuu no Kenkaku_**!" ucap Natsu sambil menyeruduk Hydra. Hydra yang setengah badannya membeku mau tidak mau harus menerima jurus Natsu. Sayangnya jurusnya tidak membuat Hydra meringkik kesakitan. Natsu mengulang-ulang jurusnya tetapi tidak menghasilkan apa yang ia inginkan. Dengan cepat, kepala Hydra yang paling kanan menggigit Natsu namun Natsu menghindar dengan cepat. Kepala Hydra yang lain langsung menyerang Natsu yang masih melayang diudara. Tanpa berpikir panjang Natsu menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya agar gigitan Hydra tidak melukai tubuhnya.

Erza yang entah kapan, sudah merubah baju zirah menjadi baju zirah roda surga. Dada dan pinggangnya dilapisi oleh armor tetapi perutnya tidak dilapisi sehingga ia terlihat sangat langsing. Dipunggungnya terdapat sayap platina yang membantunya untuk terbang. Erza langsung menahan gigitan Hydra ke Natsu dengan kedua pedang ditangannya. Erza mendorong kepala hydra itu sehingga terbelah menjadi dua. Cairan hijau keluar dari kepala itu. Pedang Erza langsung meleleh sehingga Erza melempar pedang itu jauh-jauh.

Raungan kepala Hydra ditengah mengagetkan Natsu dkk. Tak lama kemudian kepala Hydra yang tadi ditebas langsung tumbuh. Kepala Hydra yang tadinya hanya sembilan kini bertambah satu menjadi sepuluh.

"Sial, Jika kita menebas kepalanya lagi. Ini akan merepotkan." Maki Erza.

"Bagaimana jika kita menebas semua kepalanya dengan waktu yang sama." Usul Gray yang masih menghindari serangan dari salah satu kepala Hydra. Tangan kanannya terdapat pedang es yang sangat dingin. Asap dari es itu mengepul disekitar Gray.

"Ide yang bagus Gray." Setuju Erza. Natsu dan Gajeel langsung menempatkan diri. Mereka berdua menarik nafas sehingga perutnya langsung membuncit

**"Karyuu no Houkuo!" **

**"Tetsuryu no Hoko!"**

Ucap Natsu dan Gajeel secara bersamaan. Mulut mereka keluar semburan api merah dan semburan bijih besi berwarna hitam.

**"Ice make Ransu!"** Ucap Gray. Beberapa Lancer keluar dari tangannya langsung mengarah ke kepala Hydra.

**"Tenrin:Saakururen Sodo!"** kata Erza sambil mengacungkan pedang yang ada ditangannya. Diatas Hydra terdapat puluhan bahkan ratusan pedang yang sudah membidik kepala Hydra. "Menarilah pedang-pedangku." Ucap Erza sambil tesenyum. Seketika hujan pedang, Lencer, semburan api dan bijih besi hitam menghantam kesemua kepala Hydra. Suara erangan Hydra terdengar ketika jurus Natsu dkk mengenai kepalanya.

"Yay! Berhasil!" teriak Natsu sambil meloncat kegirangan. Erza dan yang lainnya hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Kita memang Heba―" kata Natsu terpotong karena salah satu kepala Hydra bangkit dari serangan tadi.

"Shiro! Bunuh dia." ucap Lucas sambil menunjuk kepala Hydra itu. Seekor srigala yang tingginya sepinggang Lucas keluar dari balik pohon oak di belakang Lucas. Srigala itu memiliki bulu putih yang halus dan sedikit panjang. Di jidat Shiro terdapat gambar diamon hitam. Mata hijau emerladnya disinari oleh sinar rembulan yang membuat dirinya sangat anggun. Ekornya bergerak dengan pelan setiap ia melangkah. Shiro berhenti dan mendongak ke atas langit yang penuh dengan bintang. Raungan roh bintang serigala memukau Natsu dan teman-temannya. Empat simbol berwarna putih muncul dari samping dan atas Shiro. Empat laser putih melesat dan mengenai kepala Hydra. Kepala Hydra langsung pecah dan menghamburkan serpihan-serpihan daging berwarna merah ke segala arah. Shiro langsung membalikkan badannya dengan anggun. Dari wajahnya terlihat sangat puas dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya.

"Kerja bagus Shiro." Kata Lucas sambil mengayunkan kuncinya. Shiro langsung lenyap seketika diikuti suara angin yang pelan dan lembut. Lucy yang sedari tadi melihat gerak-gerik Lucas, akhirnya pun bertanya,

"Kamu bisa memanggil roh bintang tanpa mengucapkan mantra?"

" Iya. Aku bisa memanggil roh bintang tanpa mengucapkannya. Karena aku sudah menemukan cara pemanggilan roh tanpa perlu mengucapkan mantra." ucap singkat Lucas. Lucas berjalan menuju jalan setapak di seberang rawa-rawa. Natsu dan yang lainnya hanya mengikuti Lucas. Mereka tahu Lucas sama sekali tidak mau membahas jurusnya sama sekali.

"Ne… Apa kita memilih jalan yang benar?" tanya Lucy kepada Gray. Gray hanya mengakat bahunya dan menggeleng.

"Ku rasa ini jalan yang benar." Kata Lucas yang berada di depan. Ia memberhentikan langkahnya dan tersenyum.

"Xollium Village." ucap Natsu sambil melihat papan nama yang besar diatas pintu masuk. Tulisan itu sedikit pudar karena catnya mengelupas. Natsu melangkah masuk ke dalan desa itu. Rumah-rumah yang terbuat dari bebatuan berjejer di samping mereka. Tidak ada cahaya lampu sama sekali. Hanya obor yang menemani perjalan mereka ini. Mereka terus berjalan hingga berhenti di salah satu goa yang besar. Goa itu sangat gelap dan terlihat sangat menakutkan. Lucy sesekali menelan ludahnya. Suara langkah kaki mengagetkan mereka.

"Akhirnya kamu datang juga, Natsu." Kata pemuda yang tidak asing lagi bagi Natsu maupun teman-temannya.

"Link!" teriak Natsu hingga goa itu menggema. Link tersenyum yang diikuti tawa jahatnya.

.TBC.

Gimana minna? Aneh?

Tunggu kelanjutannya ya! ^_^

RnR please...

Erza : Kita Menang melawan Hydra! HO….HO…HO…HO…

All : Yosh!

Teru-nee : terserah deh... Thanks for reading! (^_^)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Minna maaf telat updatenya, Aku sibuk dengan sekolahan seperti biasanya… sedangkan teru-nee sibuk sama ficnya sendiri… :'( Kalau pengen liat ficnya teru-nee buka disini sini ya  u/4612667/Shinigami-Teru-chan

Untuk chapter sebelumnya agak gaje ya? Hehehe… Mungkin pertarungannya gak seru banget habisnya takut kebanyakan kata-kata, jadi malahan kayak gitu deh.. untuk chap ini kuharap bisa menghilangkan kesalahanku *berharap*

Special Thanks: Nnatsuki, azalya dragneel, ahaurats-FT, Guest (1), Novi Eucliffe, Guest (2), Guest (3) yang udah baikkk banget nge-review karya saya ini. Hontou ni gomenasai~ karena udah telat baget nge-Updatenya dan buat kalian nunggu lama m (_ _) m

Anyway Selamat membaca! XD

* * *

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima Sensei**

**..**

**Battle Of Future by Sagara Ai & Shinigami Teru-chan**

**..**

**Warning: OOC, typo(s), AU, GaJe, Semi Canon**

**"Don't Like. Don't Read"**

**…**

**Chapter 5 : Sacrifice**

**...**

* * *

"Cepat kembalikan Lucy seperti semula!" teriak Natsu sambil mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat, tiba-tiba rasa amarahnya bangkit. Link berjalan mendekati Natsu. Seketika Natsu mundur beberapa langkah untuk mendekati teman-temannya. Lucas merapatkan diri dengan Lucy, sedangkan Erza dan Gray menutupi Lucy dan Lucas.

"Tenang saja, Aku tidak tertarik dengan Lucy-san." kata Link sambil menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mengenakan baju yang sama seperti yang ia gunakan kemarin. Lucas pun diam-diam mengambil sebuah kunci dari kantung kuncinya. Tapi tindakannya terhenti ketika suara tawa terdengar. Dengan cepat Natsu dan kawan-kawannya mendongak. Anggota lain dari Guild Black Moon berada di atas goa yang sangat tinggi. Satu persatu anggota guild kegelapan itu turun dan menghampiri Link.

"Link-kun! Kau tak boleh mengambil semuanya!" rengek gadis rambut Saphire itu. Tangannya ia tautkan di tangan Link. Link dengan kasar melepaskannya. Raut wajah gadis itu langsung berubah. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menguarkan puppy eyes. Link menyadari itu langsung mengelus-ngelus kepala gadis itu.

"Maaf, Tera. Bukan saatnya kau melakukan hal itu." katanya sambil masih menatap Natsu. Gadis yang dipanggil Tera langsung mengangguk dan menoleh ke Natsu. Dia memamerkan gigi putihnya.

"Hey! Kamu jangan seenaknya mengelus kepala Tera!" seru salah satu pemuda dengan rambut coklat tuanya. Ia turun yang diikuti dengan pemuda berambut hitam. Setelah berjajar dengan Link ia langsung menatap Lucas.

"Yo! Lucas, lama tak bertemu." Sapanya sambil memamerkan senyumnya. Kemeja putih dan celana jean ia kenakan. Kalung batu merah yang diikat dengan tali kusam bertengger di lehernya. Lucas hanya bisa terdiam melihat teman lamanya itu. Tangannya yang sudah berhasil menggenggam kunci rohnya untuk bertarung, namun diurungkan niatnya tersebut. Angin berhembus menemani mereka. Tak ada satu kata pun yang terlontar dari kedua kubu tersebut, hanya saling menatap. Keheningan hancur ketika Lucy rubuh. Seluruh anggota guild langsung menatap Lucy.

"Lucy, Kau tak apa?" tanya Lucas sambil berjongkok. Erza yang ingin tahu keadaannya hanya bisa tetap fokus dengan musuhnya. Natsu menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil memasang wajah tak suka kepada Link. Link membalas tatapan Natsu sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Aku akan melenyapkan kutukan itu jika kau bisa mengalahkan kami." Katanya dengan santai. Natsu dkk langsung menatap satu sama lain. Menunggu jawaban dari satu sama lain. Wajah Tera terlihat panik dan membisikkan sesuatu kepada Link. Link hanya bisa menggangguk dan menghela nafasnya.

"M―minna-san, kita harus menerima tantangan itu." ucap Lucas agak bergetar. Natsu langsung menoleh dan mengangguk. Ia tahu Lucy sudah tak tahan lagi.

"Baiklah!" setuju Natsu sambil memasang kuda-kudanya. Gajeel langsung mendengus dan melihat wajah Erza. Erza yang merasa ditatap langsung menggumam setuju. Natsu dan Gajeel langsung berlari menuju musuhnya. Sedangkan Tera siap-siap mengeluarkan kedua pedangnya yang sedari menempel dipunggungnya.

"Hey! Aku tidak mood bertarung." Kata pemuda rambut coklat itu.

"Kau tidak mau bersenang-senang, Rocky?" tanya Link sambil melompati Natsu. Natsu menggeram dan membalikkan badannya. Dengan cepat Natsu menyemburkan Napas apinya. Link dengan cepat mengelak dari jurus itu.

"Dia hanya pengecut!" seru salah satu pemuda dengan rambut hitam yang dari tadi dibelakangnya. Rocky menoleh dan mengembungkan mulutnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Kay! Dasar Freak!" teriak Rocky sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Hey! Kita bersenang-senang sedikitkan tidak papa? Boskan lagi pergi." Ucap Tera sambil berlari menuju Erza. Erza langsung mengubah baju zirahnya menjadi _Kureha no Yoroi._ Salah satu baju tempur Erza yang memiliki kemampuan untuk terbang. Sepasang sayap hitam muncul dari punggungnya. Dengan cepat Erza menangkis pedang Tera. Tera mendesis dan mendorong lebih kuat. Erza langsung membalas dorongan Tera dan berkali-kali mengayunkan pedangnya. Desingan akibat pedang beradu bergema di telinga mereka.

"Kau kuat juga ya… tapi butuh waktu lama untuk bisa menang dariku." kata Erza sambil mendorong Tera. Kaki Tera terseret kebelakang. Dia mendengus sambil tersenyum samping.

"**Ice Make ransu!" **ucap Gray. Lima buah Lancer menuju Rocky. Rocky menoleh dan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Sebuah balok batu muncul dari tanah.

"Hey! Kau tidak boleh menganggu orang lagi berbicara!" ucapnya dan langsung kembali marah-marah dengan Kay. Gray melihat itu hanya bisa sweatdrop.

Erza kemudian melakukan tebas-tebasan dengan cepat, tapi sayangnya tiap tebasan itu ditangkis oleh Tera. Tera yang selalu menahan tebasan kini mencoba mengeluarkan kemampuannya. Erza yang sempat lengah, nyaris saja terkena pedangnya Tera. Ia kembali lagi menyerang Tera.

"Hehe, Ternyata kau hebat juga." puji Erza sambil mempercepat serangannya. Keringat muncul dari pori-pori kedua gadis itu. Penebasan terus berlanjut sampai terhenti karena Tera meloncat kebelakang. Wajahnya sedikit lelah dan pucat. Link langsung menoleh ke Tera sambil tersenyum samping.

"Kau lelah? Bukannya tadi kau senang sekali bertarung dengan gurumu sendiri?" tanya Link yang masih santai menghindar pukulan Natsu.

"HEY! Lihat lawanmu!" seru Natsu. Wajahnya memerah karena marah, belum pernah ada musuh yang seenaknya sendiri mengacuhkannya.

_"Guru? Jangan-jangan dia muridku di masa depan." _tanya Erza dalam hati. Ia pun mengamati raut wajah Tera. Tera sedikit marah dengan ucapan Link, Ia tak pernah menyangka Link seenaknya berbicara tentang masa depan.

Gajeel mengeluarkan jurusnya untuk membantu Natsu, tetapi jurusnya mengenai Natsu.

"Kau bodoh ya! Jangan seenaknya sendiri mengambil lawanku!" bentak Natsu yang berhenti dari aksinya dengan Link.

"Kau mengataiku bodoh, HUH!" kata Gajeel dengan nada yang melengking. Perempatan urat nadi muncul di kepalanya. Natsu kemudian mendorong bahu Gajeel dengan pelan tapi sempat membuat badan Gajeel bergerak sedikit

"Kau memang B-O-D-O-H" ucap Natsu dengan penekanan di akhir kalimatnya.

"Ngaca dulu baru Ngomong!"

"Sayangnya tak ada kaca disini!"

"Ada! Minta Gray buat Es dan liat pantulan dirimu yang bodoh itu!"

"APA! Berani sama aku ya?! Ku bunuh kau!"

"HUH! Siapa takut sama orang tolol sepertimu!"

Dan akhirnya mereka saling mengejek satu sama lain dan dorong-dorongan. Link pun hanya bisa berdecak dan menghampiri dua temannya yang juga ribut.

"Rocky, gunakan waktumu untuk mengasah kemampuanmu."

"Aku tidak mood." Kata Rocky dengan melas.

"Kay, kamu jug―" ucapan Link terputus karena suara seseorang mengagetkannya. Suara bentakkan master guildnya. Zack.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan!" bentak Zack sambil mengacung telunjuknya. Ia keluar dari dalam goa.

"Bukan apa-apa master…" kata Link agak terbata-bata. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Ia takut melihat wajah masternya. Zack keluar dan disambut hangat oleh sang dewi malam. Sekilas wajahnya terihat menyeramkan karena terdapat bekas luka di pipi kanannya. Zack melihat wajah yang menunduk dan menghela nafasnya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan berurusan dengan mereka! Kita masih dalam tahap pencarian."

"Mereka yang datang sendiri." bela Tera sambil menunjuk Natsu. Ia mengembung pipinya dan mendekati masternya.

"Oh… jadi Natsu juga datang ya? Hmm…." gumam Zack sambil melihat tiap personil musuhnya. Matanya sempat terhenti pada Lucas dan akhirnya terhenti di gadis berambut blonde.

"Dia Lucy Hearthfillia? Sepertinya akan sempurna…" lanjutnya sambil terkekeh kecil

"Maksud anda?" tanya Link sambil menatap tajam Zack. Zack pun membalas tatapannya

"Ganti rencana! Tangkap Lucy… dia akan jadi tumbalnya!" serunya.

"Tapi! Aku tak mau Lucy! Aku maunya Natsu yang jadi tumbalnya!" bantah Link sambil menebas angin. Matanya seperti berapi-api.

"Ini perintah!" kata Zack sambil membisikkan sesuatu ke Link. Link menghela nafas dan raut wajahnya berubah menjadi serius.

"Baiklah."ucap Link agak tidak terima. Ia melihat teman-temannya. Teman-temannya mengangguk dan langsung berpencar.

"Hey kalian! Jangan bertengkar! Mereka mengincar Lucy?!"teriak Gray kepada sahabat yang dari tadi masih bertengkar.

"HAH!" seru Natsu dan Gajeel bersamaan. Mereka langsung bertatapan kembali dan akhirnya saling memalingkan pandangannya.

"Lucy, jangan tetaplah berada di dekatku." kata Lucas sambil mengeluarkan tiga kunci perak dikotak kucinya. Di kepala Kunci terdapat gambar yang sama. Gambar gerbang yang ditengahnya terdapat matahari,bulan dan bintang.

"Terbukalah pintu gerbang perak, _Canis Dreirex_!" Teriak Lucas sambil melempar ke atas kunci yang ditangannya. Kunci itu berputar dan mengeluarkan cahaya putih.

**BOOM!**

Terlihat tiga sosok dari kabut. Disamping kanan terdapat Cerberus yang tingginya 2 meter dan disamping kirinya terdapat rubah ekor sembilan yang tingginya hampir sama dengan Cerberus. Mata Lucas langsung membulat ketika melihat sosok putih bergetar dengan hidung seperti _kojong_ es krim.

"PLUE!" pekik Lucas dan Lucy. Plue langsung mengangkat tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Mana Shiro?" tanya Lucas ke Plue. Plue berlari mendekati Lucas dan langsung bergerak aneh.

"Pun! Ppuunn….punnnn…..ppun…pun!" ucapnya. Lucas mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti.

"Jadi begitu, yah sudah lindungi Lucy ya! Erza, Aku boleh pinjam pedangmu?" tanya Lucas kepada Erza.

_"DIA! Mengerti ucapan Plue?!"_Seru Natsu dan Teamnya dalam hati

"B―baiklah!" jawab Erza yang sadar dari tadi Lucas menunggu jawabannya. Ia melempar salah satu pedang miliknya. Dengan lihai, Lucas menangkap dan menggerakan pedang yang diberi Erza.

"Ayo guys." Ucap Lucas yang sambil menyuruh roh kuncinya. Bergegas Lucas dan ke dua anjing berlari menempatkan diri. Lucas langsung menyerang Zack yang masih santai menunggunya datang. Rubah ekor sembilan langsung mengeluarkan sembilan simbol magic merah. Cahaya bulat mengumpul tiap simbol. Beberapa detik kemudian sembilan laser merah muncul dan mencoba mengenai Zack. Zack mulai melompat dan menghindar dari serangan itu. Sayangnya ia tidak berhasil menghindar laser terakhir.

Asap mengepul dan tanah bergetar akibat ledakan laser yang cukup kuat. Di depan Lucas terdapat lubang yang besar, dimana awalnya tempat Zack berada. Zack berhasil mengagetkan Lucas. Tubuhnya tidak terluka sama sekali, hanya baju yang ia kenakan compang-canping.

Lucas mendecih dan terjun ke dalam lubang. Ia menyerang tanpa memberi kesempatan master dari Guild Black Moon itu untuk menyerang balik. Cerberus pun mengambil timing yang tepat ketika Zack menahan serangan bertubi-tubi dari Lucas. Ia mengeluarkan tiga laser dari mulutnya ke langit. Gemuruh dan desingan bermuculan. Awan mengepung dan laser yang ia lempar ke atas jatuh dengan cepat. Karena gerakan Zack yang begitu cepat, laser itu hanya menghancurkan tanah yang dipijaknya. Lucas pun berhenti bergerak dan kini ia mengambil posisi defend.

"Wow! Lucas keren!"teriak Lucy. Ia tak menyangka bahwa seorang penyihir bintang yang biasanya tidak bisa bergerak jika memanggil roh kunci, dengan mudahnya bergerak bebas. Apa lagi dia memanggil tiga roh kunci yang sangat besar. Natsu yang juga terpaku hanya bisa membuka mulutnya.

"Wah, Lucas mengeluarkannya. Bagaimana nih Link?" tanya Tera sambil mendekati Link. Link hanya tersenyum dan mulai beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Kau tahu, walaupun dia hebat dan kuat. Dia pasti punya sisi kelemahan."

"Tentu saja!" seru Tera sambil melirik Lucy yang memeluk Plue. "Biarkan master melawannya. Jika dia kalah, kita bisa membangkitkan ayahmu tanpa bantuannya." Lanjut Tera dengan nada pelan dan hanya diketahui oleh Link saja. Link membalas dengan tatapan sinis dan mendengus. Ia pun berlari menuju Natsu. Natsu kemudian meloncat kebelakang sambil menghindar kedatangan Link.

"Hooo… kau juga mau bertarung? Baiklah akan kuladeni!" seru Natsu sambil memulai pemukulan apinya. Erza langsung mendekati Lucy.

"Lucy, apa kau tak merasa aneh dengan Lucas? Lihat serangannya. Dia seperti ahli pedang. Apa jangan-jangan dimasa depan aku guru pedang?" tanya Erza.

"Aku tak tahu Erza. Jika kita bertanya, pasti dia menolak untuk menjawab. Dan Plue… Plue juga keluar dari kunci miliknya!" kata Lucy yang tak percaya apa yang telah terjadi. Mata coklatnya melihat pertarungan temannya. Natsu yang bertarung dengan Link sambil tersenyum. Gray yang berusaha melukai Rocky dengan es magicnya. Gajeel yang mulai terdesak oleh jurus bayangan Kay. Sedangkan Tera, mengamati Erza dengan serius.

"Jika misi ini sudah selesai, aku akan memaksanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan ini!" ucap Erza dengan lantang dan berlari masuk kedalam pertempuran. Kembali bertarung melawan Tera dan meninggalkan Lucy sendiri. Lucy hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop melihat kelakuan Erza. Ia mulai mengamati Lucas yang terlihat kehabisan tenaganya. Ia merasa menyesal tidak bisa membantu kawan-kawannya. Seandainya ia tak terkena kutukan ini. Mungkin ia sedang berada didalam pertempuran.

"KYAAA!" teriak Lucy. Tanpa diketahui Lucy sebuah tangan yang gantle menarik tubuhnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Link yang menarik tubuhnya. Natsu dan kawan-kawan langsung menoleh kebelakang. Plue yang jatuh dari pelukkan Lucy, mencoba memukul kaki Link. Natsu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke lawannya. Tubuh Link yang menjadi lawannya itu pelan-pelan berubah menjadi bayangan hitam dan melebur menuju tubuh Kay. Ternyata sebuah bayangan hitam menyerupai Link telah mengelabuinya.

"Lucy!" teriak Lucas sambil meninggalkan Zack.

"Lepaskan Lucy dari tangan kotormu!" seru Natsu sambil berlari menuju Link―Link yang asli. Link langsung menarik Lucy kebelakang. Lucy meronta-ronta dan memaki Link.

"Kay! Kumpulkan mereka. Aku punya hadiah yang bagus untuk mereka…" kata Zack sambil tersenyum jahat. Kay menoleh dan berjalan mendekati Masternya.

"Hadiah apa?" tanya Kay datar. Walaupun wajahnya serius tapi diwajahnya kelihatan dia sangat tidak menyukai diperintah.

"Jangan banyak tanya!" bentak Zack. Kay pun menghela nafasnya. Ia melihat ke langit dan tersenyum kepada sang rembulan. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya dan akhirnya ia tepuk didepan wajahnya.

"Black Shadow, Nightmare Doll!" teriak Kay. Angin langsung berhembus dengan cepat.

"Ada apa ini!? Tubuhku bergerak sendiri!" teriak Natsu kebingungan. Erza hanya bisa mendecih sambil melawan arah gerakan tubuhnya. Sebuah bayangan hitam melilit tubuh team Natsu.

"Itu jurus dari bocah sialan itu." Umpat Gray yang berjalan sendiri kebelakang.

"Hey! Jangan mendekat!" seru Gajeel yang melihat ke empat temannya mendekat. Akhirnya ke empat orang itu melingkari Gajeel. (tahukan maksudnya Gajeel ditengah)

"Natsu, kau mundur sedikit kenapa! Kamu menyikut perutku!" Bentak Gray yang mencoba menjauh dari Natsu.

"Hey tubuhku bergerak sendiri tahu!" kata Natsu sambil menarik tubuhnya, tapi tak ada gunanya.

"Lihat mereka! seperti cacing. Hahaha" kata Zack sambil memegang perutnya. Air matanya kelua sedikit karena tak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Tutup mulutmu!"

**Blitz…. Shing….. Blar!**

"ARGHHHHHH!" teriak Natsu, Erza, Gray, Gajeel dan Lucas bersamaan. Tubuh mereka menegang karena kilatan listrik menyambar tubuh mereka.

"Rasakan itu! Karena telah berani denganku." Kata Zack setelah mengeluarkan aliran listrik ke tempat Natsu dkk berkumpul.

"Hentikan! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Lucy sambil mendorong Link. Link hanya memejamkan matanya.

"Jadi ini jurusmu? Lemah sekali!" hina Natsu sambil menyeringani. Ia sedikit tertawa walaupun menahan sakit. Sedangkan Gajeel sudah mulai rubuh. Ia sangat tidak menyukai listrik, karena sebagai pengguna besi, listrik membuatnya lemah.

"APA!" teriak Zack tidak terima kemampuan sihirnya dihina oleh Natsu.

**BLAR!**

"ARGGGHHHH!"

"HENTIKAN!" tangan Lucy mencoba meraih teman-temannya yang sudah jauh. Air matanya mengalir dengan deras. Link melihat Lucy dan kembali menatap Natsu yang tersiksa oleh jurus andalan masternya.

"Hahaha… ini menyenangkan!" seru Zack sambil merentangkan tangannya. Ia terus tertawa sambil mengeluarkan jurusnya. Teriakan Natsu dan teman-temannya mengepung telinga Lucy. Seakan ingin menyalahkan Lucy. Lucy berhenti bergerak dan menatap master guild Black Moon.

"Kumohon…. Hentikan…..Ak―" isak Lucy sambil memohon. Dirinya sudah tidak kuat lagi melihat teman-temannya tersiksa. Lucas membulatkan matanya. Walaupun terkena listrik, Lucas tetap sadar dan melihat gerak-gerik Lucy. Dengan cepat Lucas menyela perkataan Lucy.

"Tenang Lucy! Kay sudah tak kuat menahan kita lagi…. Sebentar lagi dia akan melepaskan ikatan―."

**BLAR!**

"ARGHHH…."

"Sudah cukup! Aku akan ikut denganmu! Kau mau apa dariku, HAH!? Ambil saja! Tapi jangan siksa temanku."ucap Lucy sambil mendorong Link dengan keras.

"Baiklah ikut kami." ucap Zack sambil menahan tawanya. Link kemudian melepaskan pegangan terhadap Lucy. Tera langsung mengeluarkan bola putih dari pengumpulan udara dan melemparnya ke tanah. Sebuah portal putih keluar. Zack langsung masuk diikuti Tera,

"Lucy jangan bodoh!" teriak Erza sambil mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya. Gajeel mendecih dan badannya mulai bergerak.

"Jangan pergi!" teriak Lucas dan Gray.

"Maaf minna…." Ucap pelan Lucy dan masuk ke dalam portal. Semua anggota guild Black Moon dan yang terakhir Link. Ia menatap Natsu dengan kasihan dan tertawa.

"Kau sangat lemah! LEMAH! Tak kusangka ayahku bisa mati karenamu… Sepertinya aku salah orang!" seru Link sambil masuk kedalam Portal. Portal putih itu pun lenyap.

"Lucy!" teriak Natsu sambil berlari menuju portal yang sudah tak berbekas. Natsu menunduk dan mendecih.

"Sial… Sial… SIAL!" maki Natsu putus asa sambil memukul tanah. Amarah, kesal, putus asa, dan penyesalan menyelimuti dirinya. Lagi. Ya. Sekali lagi ia gagal menyelamatkan orang yang sangat berarti baginya.

**.TBC.**

* * *

Yatta! Selesai juga…..

Maaf minna….. aku telat updatenya, huhuhu -_-

Hey kalian tahu, Cerberus terinspirasi dari game PS (FF8 & Devil May Cry 3 atau 4, aku lupa)…. Habisnya mereka sangat keren, Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir ternyata kunci perak kuat sekali ya sampai ada Cerberus dan Rubah ekor sembilan…. (Mustahil). Buat namanya kunci itu, Gabungan dari bahasa yunani dan Jerman lho….. Kalo diartiin jadi gini…

Canis Dreirex = 3 Raja Anjing…

Aku tanya Teru-nee bahasa Jermannya 3 raja anjing tapi jadinya malah aneh, Jadi aku gabungin sama yunani.. kok lama-lama jadi enak ya didengerin namanya. Jadinya itu deh…. XD

Sebagai minta maaf aku buat cerita untuk kalian semua yang masih setia dengan cerita BOF ini.

Kalo minat tinggal liat di sini s/9277348/1/Help-me-Father

Maaf ya minna kalo cerita ini tidak memuaskan.….

Dan saya minta maaf lagi buat Guest yang sampai me-Review dua kali di tempat yang sama lagi…. Aku jadi nyesek bacanya… Aku author yang payah sampai membuat pembaca menunggu karyaku… Andai saja ada alat yang bisa ngetik tanpa di ketik dengan tangan… Mungkin karyaku udah sampai 100 (ngaco) :D

Oh iya sedikit info… Insyaallah aku akan update hari jum'at atau minggu. (itupun kalau tidak ada halangan dan rintangan )

Anyway Thanks for reading!

Review donk :D

* * *

Gajeel: gila ini author! Udah tahu aku pake tindik besi, dipetir lagi. Kau mau membunuh aku ya?!

Natsu: Coba kamu gak ikut pasti sengatan listriknya tidak menyakitkan!

Gajeel: Apa katamu!

Gray: Aku jadi takut sama listrik…..*murung di pojokan

Lucas: Duh! Bagaimana Lucy-san nih!

Erza: Gara-gara baju zirahku terbuat dari besi… Aku jadi tak tahan listrik kayak gituan, Apa aku masih lemah?

(Erza memanggil Laxus untuk menyetrumnya dengan magic listrikya… Tapi sayang Laxus tidak ada)

Ai: Apa aku terlalu menyiksa kalian?

ALL: SANGAT! (Ai-chan dimarahi abis-abisan karena ide konyolnya)

Teru: Yak… itu derita Ai-chan karena sudah telat nge-publish... But mind to RnR? Thanks for reading! See you Next time!

* * *

**!The Next Chapter!**

"Jadi Lucas itu adalah an―!" ucapan Lucy terhenti ketika Link menyentuh bahu Lucy. Kepala Link langsung mendekati kepala Lucy.

"A―apa yang kau lakukan?! Jangan Mendekat!"

"Lucy-san… Aku―"


	6. Chapter 6

**{ Special Thanks To: }**

**Tohko ohmiya, **Hina Azureno**, Kuro Joker, **Nnatsuki,** Azalya dragneel, **Nobi Eucliffe,** Silent Reader, **Guest,** Hana, **Yuuki Hiruma,** airi shirayuki, **Natsu X Lucy,** ahaurats-FT, **lawliet uzumakie**, hitoshi sagara, **hanara vgryuu**, AND YOU.**

* * *

"Lucy!" teriak Natsu sambil berlari menuju portal yang sudah tak berbekas. Natsu menunduk dan mendecih.

"Sial… Sial… SIAL!" maki Natsu putus asa sambil memukul tanah. Amarah, kesal, putus asa, dan penyesalan menyelimuti dirinya. Lagi. Ya. Sekali lagi ia gagal menyelamatkan orang yang sangat berarti baginya.

* * *

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima Sensei**

**..**

**Battle Of Future by Sagara Ai & Shinigami Teru-chan**

**..**

**Warning: OOC, typo(s), AU, GaJe, Semi Canon**

**"Don't Like? Don't Read!"**

**…**

**Chapter 6 : Link**

* * *

"Sial, Sia― Hoek!" Natsu memuntahkan darah merah dan pekat. Ia terbatuk sambil menutup mulutnya, seluruh tubuhnya sakit semua seperti tulang-tulangnya terlepas dari sendinya. Tak lama kemudian kesadarannya hilang. Matanya perlahan terpejam dan tubuhnya ambruk ke tanah.

Erza yang melihat Natsu tidak sadarkan diri, dengan sigap menghampiri Natsu. Namun baru mengangkat kakinya yang pertama, rasa nyeri menusuk sekujur tubuhnya. Pandangan Erza mulai kabur. Ia terhuyung-huyung dan akhirnya tubuhnya yang berlapis baja menghantam tanah.

"Erza!" seru Gray yang sukses mengambil perhatian Gajeel dan Lucas. Lucas mengambil ketiga kunci dan menyuruh cerberus, anjing ekor sembilan, dan Plue kembali ke dunianya. Setelah kembali, Lucas mengambil kunci Nuers dan mencoba untuk memanggilnya, namun tak ada respon dari kunci tersebut. Lucas berulang-ulang memanggilnya tapi hasilnya nihil. Sial! Ternyata sihirnya sudah terkuras habis akibat memanggil _Dreirex_. Alih-alih memanggil Nuers untuk menyembuhkan luka tubuhnya dan teman-temannya, menggerakan tubuhnya saja tidak bisa.

Sementara itu pemuda bersurai hitam terkapar di sampingnya, tubuh pemuda itu―Gajeel dihiasi oleh banyak luka. Wajahnya mengernyit melihat luka-luka itu, menurutnya luka di tubuh Gajeel lah yang paling parah. Listrik yang menyambar tubuh si Naga Besi yang dihiasi tindikan-tindikan besi sukses membuatnya terluka parah. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa ditusuk ribuan jarum. Sama seperti dirinya, tubuh Gajeel tidak bisa digerakkan sama sekali.

Sementara itu, Gray berjalan dengan langkah terseok-seok mencoba merangkul Erza, namun baru setengah ia mengangkat, badan dan tubuhnya terasa berat. Napas Gray terengah-engah.

'Ah… sial! Aku tak kuat.' pikir Gray. Pandangannya perlahan berubah kabur, ia berusaha untuk tetap sadar tapi…

**BRUK!**

Gray terjatuh dan kehilangan sadarnya. Magic dari Zack ternyata lebih kuat dari yang ia pikirannya dan sukses membuat kelima anggota Fairy Tail jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Lucy yang baru saja keluar dari portal putih mengerjapkan manik hazelnya ke sekeliling. Sebuah lorong panjang yang dengan dinding-dindingnya terbuat dari batu. Terdengar sayup-sayup suara tetes-tetes air dari kejauhan. Sepertinya mereka berada di dalam gua. Gua yang sangat besar dan gelap. Manik karamelnya mencoba untuk menyesuaikan lingkungan yang gelap itu.

Sebuah tangan kasar menarik tangan Lucy. Tangan coklat yang kekar milik Zack. Lucy meronta-ronta dari pegangan Master guild itu. Butiran-butiran air keringat mengepung di pelipis Lucy. Aura gelap dan panas berkecamuk di tempat ini. Bukannya Zack melepas tetapi menarik Lucy lebih keras.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriak gadis blonde itu sambil menarik paksa tangannya. Zack hanya bisa terdiam dan menariknya untuk menuju ruangan kecil. Link membuka pintu di hadapan mereka. Perlahan-lahan pintu terbuka. Ruangan kecil ini tak berisi apa-apa. Hanya debu dan sarang laba-laba di setiap sudutnya.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri!" Lucy menarik tangannya lebih cepat sehingga pegangan sang Master lepas. Lucy memegang tangannya yang sedari tadi dicengkram kuat oleh Zack, dan mencoba mengelus-ngelusnya agar rasa perihnya berkurang.

"Dasar merepotkan!" seru Zack sambil mendorong Lucy masuk ke ruangan itu. Dorongan itu tidak terlalu keras, tapi bagi Lucy yang telah terkena Curse cukup membuatnya terjerembab ke tanah.

"Kau tak apa-apa Lucy-san?" tanya Link sambil mendekati Lucy. Link membantunya berdiri. Lucy mengeluh kesakitan dan memaki Zack.

"Hey! Link kamu jangan sok baik deh!" seru Masternya lagi. Link menoleh dan menatap masternya penuh amarah dan benci.

"Walaupun kau Master! Tetap saja aku yang Master di event ini! jadi diamlah!" ucap Link sambil membanting pintu sambil membawa Lucy pergi. Suara debaman keras terdengar.

"Beraninya Kau―" ucapan Master terhenti akibat Tera menarik tangannya dan menggeleng-geleng, mencoba untuk mencegah pertikaian itu.

"Huh!" desah Zack sambil meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Link membawa Lucy ke sebuah ruang bawah tanah. Ruangannya sangat sempit dan pengap dan di dalamnya hanya terdapat ranjang dan meja yang di penuhi debu.

"Lucy-san, apa kau baik –baik saja? Ada yang sakit?" tanya Link sambil menyuruh Lucy untuk duduk di tepi ranjang. Link juga duduk di samping Lucy. Mata ungu Link menganalisa tubuh Lucy.

Lucy yang melihat perubahan sikap Link menggeser tubuhnya sedikit.

_'Kenapa pemuda yang telah menyerangnya itu tiba-tiba perhatian sekali?'_ batin Lucy

"Eto… Tida― Ouch!" ucap Lucy sambil memegang lengan kirinya. Bercak hitam bertambah banyak dan kini seluruh lengan lucy terpenuhi oleh sihir Curse itu.

"Ternyata sihirku memang cepat sekali merambat." gumam Link dilanjutkan dengan helaan nafas panjang. Link melihat keadaan Lucy dengan tatapan yang susah didiskripsikan, tatapan antara sedih, penyesalan dan takut ?

"Namamu Link kan?" tanya Lucy masih sedikit takut karena sekarang ia hanya berduaan di sebuah kamar dengan musuhnya.

"Hm." ucap Link sambil mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau ke sini?, maksudku ke masa ini?"

"Aku― tidak…." Link tidak bisa menjawabnya.

"Kenapa kau membenci Natsu sampai segitunya?" tanya Lucy lagi. Kali ini rasa takutnya sudah menghilang entah kemana, yang ada kini hanyalah rasa penasaran.

"Karena dia membunuh ayahku! Aku melihat dengan mata kepala kusendiri!. Dia mengeluarkan sihir terkuatnya! Aku… Aku… melihat ayahku tak berdaya dan akhirnya…..akhirnya mati…." Ucap Link dengan mengebu-gebu. Terlihat sekali ia sangat membenci Natsu. Namun Lucy tetap tidak percaya Natsu mampu berbuat sedemikian keji. Lucy tahu sifat Natsu seperti apa.

"Apa benar Natsu membunuh ayahmu?" tanya Lucy.

"Tentu saja. Jika tidak, kenapa dia menghampiriku saat ayahku telah dibunuh? Di depan tubuh ayahku dia tersenyum kepadaku. Kau tahu kan senyuman khasnya! Menjijikan!"

Lucy yang mendengar penjelasan Link hanya bisa menutup mulutnya dan mengeleng-geleng tidak percaya. Tidak mungkin Natsu-nya melakukan hal seperti itu di masa depan, Natsu yang selalu menolongnya, yang selalu tersenyum padanya, dan yang membuatnya merasakan kehangatan keluarga dan persahabatan yang selama ini ia rindukan.

"Karena Natsu juga membuatku harus berpisah dengan sahabatku….Lucas." lanjut Link sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Lucy sedikit tersentak dan mengamati Link lagi. Raut wajahnya sedikit menyesal yang tercampur dengan amarah.

"Kenapa Lucas tidak ikut bergabung dengan mu?" tanya Lucy sambil memaksa untuk tersenyum.

"Karena… Lucas itu, salah satu anak dari Guild Fairy Tail. Dia tak mungkin berkhianat hanya untuk sahabatnya."

"Jadi Lucas itu adalah an―!" ucapan Lucy terhenti ketika Link menyentuh bahu Lucy. Pelan-pelan tubuh Link mendekati Lucy dan kepalanya semakin mendekat ke arah Lucy. Lucy yang melihat tubuh Link yang condong ke arahnya berubah panik. Pikiran-pikiran liar tiba-tiba terlintas di benaknya. Seorang perempuan dan laki-laki berada di atas ranjang. Menurut kalian apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

"A―apa yang kau lakukan?! Jangan Mendekat!" teriak Lucy panik.

"Lucy-san… Aku―"

**BUK!**

Sebuah pukulan mendarat ke muka Link.

"Ouch!"

"Jangan berani-berani menyentuhku!" kata Lucy sambil menutup dadanya, takut pemuda yang duduk di depannya itu akan menyerangnya.

"Hah?!" tanya Link bingung.

"Ka-kau mau me-menciumku kan?" tanya Lucy terbata-bata.

"Pfuhahahaha…." Link tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Lucy yang aneh itu. Entah sudah berapa bulan ia tidak tertawa lepas seperti ini. Sambil mengusap titik air di sudut matanya, ia menatap Lucy dan berkata,

"Aku hanya mau menyembuhkan mu dan akan kuambil kembali mantraku."

Lucy yang mendengar pernyataan dari Link tertunduk malu, bisa-bisanya ia berpikiran ke arah itu. Mungkin hobinya yang membaca novel romantis harus ia kurangi. Dilihatnya Link sedang mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke lengan Lucy yang sudah berwarna hitam. Pemuda berambut merah maroon itu merapalkan serangkaian mantra yang bahasanya tidak dimengerti Lucy. Pelan-pelan, Lucy bisa merasakan lengan kirinya menghangat dan warna hitam yang sudah menjalar sampai ke daerah sekitar wajahnya sedikit demi sedikit menghilang.

Lucy yang melihat prosesi penyembuhan dirinya merasa takjub dan tidak percaya Link bersedia menyembuhkannya dari kutukan itu.

"Kenapa kau malah menyembuhkanku dari kutukan ini?"

"Sebenarnya…" ada sedikit jeda dari penjelasan Link, " Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, Lucy-san. Yang terkena kutukan ini seharusnya Natsu, bukan kau!" ucap Link sambil memeluk erat Lucy. Lucy yang menerima perlakuan itu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Menurut Lucy, Link tidak seburuk dugaannya. Buktinya pemuda itu menyembuhkannya.

"Lucy-san…" kata Link setelah melepas pelukannya.

"Hm?" tanya Lucy yang pikirannya masih kacau.

"Aku akan berusaha untuk tidak menjadikanmu tumbal."

Perkataan Link langsung menyadarkan Lucy sepenuhnya. Manik hazelnya membulat tidak percaya.

"Benarkah?!" tanya Lucy sedikit tidak percaya.

"Aku janji. Karena yang harus jadi tumbalnya hanya Natsu seorang," ucap Link sambil berdiri, "kamu akan aku tinggalkan di sini dan jangan berusaha untuk kabur." kata Link lagi, namun kali ini nadanya sedikit mengancam. Selangkah demi selangkah Link menuju pintu besi dan menutupnya. Meninggalkan Lucy sendirian di ruang penuh debu itu.

**Blam.**

Terdengar suara debaman pintu dan gemerisik rantai tanda pintu ini dikunci dari luar.

Sementara itu Lucy hanya terdiam, syok mendengar perkataan Link tadi.

_'Karena yang harus jadi tumbalnya hanya Natsu seorang.' _

Sekarang apa yang harus dilakukan Lucy untuk menyelamatkan Natsu? Padahal dirinya sendiri dikurung di sini.

"Kami-sama, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Lucy pada udara kosong. Hatinya sangat tidak tenang dan ketakutan. Takut terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi pada teman-temannya, terutama Natsu.

**TBC**

* * *

Yatta! Selesai juga!

Mungkin hasilnya kurang memuaskan?

Mind to RnR ya….?

Ai-chan: Btw aku buat Fic baru judulnya **Kuro Natsu** *hehehe... sekalian promo*

Teru-nee: Cih! Battle of Future aja blom slese uda buat fic baru, gimana sih! *ditimpuk bata*

Ai-chan: Wee~ biarin aja. klo ada waktu baca ya minna~~


	7. Chapter 7 : Blood Of Star

What?! Udah berminggu-minggu gak update?! Aduh…. Minna gomen ya, Aku sibuk banget nih. Maaf baru update sekarang. Apalagi kehadiran Fict-ku yang terbaru "Kuro Natsu" jadi bingung mau nge-update yang mana. Awalnya sih aku maunya Kuro Natsu di buat sampai Chapter 6 dulu biar bisa sama-sama dengan BOF. Tapi karena takut BOF terlupakan, jadi aku updatenya bareng-bareng ma Kuro Natsu…

Maaf ya minna. :'(

ok langsung aja sebelum membaca ini, setelah ada gambar *-* diharap mendengarkan lagu dari Final Fantasy 7 dengan judul "who… are you?" supaya feelnya tambah dapat… SELAMAT MEMBACA :D

* * *

_'Karena yang harus jadi tumbalnya hanya Natsu seorang.' _

Sekarang apa yang harus dilakukan Lucy untuk menyelamatkan Natsu? Padahal dirinya sendiri dikurung di sini.

"Kami-sama, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Lucy pada udara kosong. Hatinya sangat tidak tenang dan ketakutan. Takut terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi pada teman-temannya, terutama Natsu.

* * *

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima Sensei**

**..**

**Battle Of Future by Sagara Ai & Shinigami Teru-chan**

**..**

**Warning: OOC, typo(s), AU, GaJe, Semi Canon**

**"Don't Like. Don't Read"**

**…**

**Chapter 5 : Blood Of Star**

**...**

* * *

"Ugh…." keluh pemuda berambut salmon sambil mengerjap-ngerjap mata onyxnya. Badannya terasa berat dan seperti telah dipukul oleh ribuan massa. Pandangannya yang semula rabun kini mulai terlihat jelas walaupun masih hanya terlihat siluet aneh. Sesosok wajah cantik melihat dirinya dengan raut wajah sedih. Alisnya tertaut dan butiran-butiran keringat menempel di pipi dan keningnya. Rambut biru tua diikat dua dan sejajar di kepala mungilnya.

"Natsu-san, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya gadis itu. Suara merdu merasuk di kedua gendang telinga sang salamander. Lagi-lagi Natsu mengerjap-ngerjap matanya. Suara ini tak asing baginya, ia kemudian menatap gadis itu.

"E-erza-san, kenapa Natsu melihatku seperti i-itu? Apa dia buta?" tanya gadis itu dengan gagap.

"Tidak mungkin, Wendy." Jawab singkat, padat dan jelas oleh sang titania. Natsu kemudian mengucek kedua matanya. Perlahan siluet itu menghilang dan berubah menjadi sedia kala. Pemuda berambut salmon itu langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru sudut. Ia mengabsen semua teman-temannya. Erza di sudut ruangan. Dia berdiri dan menyender punggungnya ke dinding berlapis cat putih itu. Gray duduk di lantai dengan kaki terselonjor lurus. Tubuh bidang dan tangan kanannya dibaluti oleh perban putih. Merasa diperhatikan, Gray menoleh ke Natsu dan menatap dengan sinis. Tatapan yang mengucapkan 'apa, Lihat-lihat!'.

Natsu mengalihkan pandangannya ke sesosok pemuda berambut hitam legam panjang yang terbaring di atas kasur. Kasur yang tidak terlalu empuk dan hanya ada satu di ruangan ini. Ruangan ini memiliki dinding terbuat dari batu bata dengan lapisan cat putih. Atap terbuat dari bambu yang ukurannya mungkin lima meter. Jubin berwarna hitam melekat di tanah menambah kesederhanaan rumah ini. Melihat Natsu yang masih sibuk melihat-melihat tempat berada mereka, Wendy langsung berpindah kepada sang pembantai besi yang masih tergeletak lemas. Natsu menghitung-hitung teman-temannya.

"Erza,Striper,Gajeel,Wendy?" gumam Natsu sambil menghitung dengan jarinya. Dia mengulang-ngulang lagi dari menyebut nama Erza hingga Wendy. Erza yang mendengar itu tidak menggubrisnya. Ia masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

"Lucas? Lucy? mana mereka?" tanya Natsu kepada teman-temannya. Mendengar kata 'Lucy' sontak semua menatap Natsu dengan bimbang. Antara marah, kecewa dan merasa kasihan. Erza yang hendak menjawab, dihalangi oleh tawa Gray. Mendengar tawa Gray, Sang pembantai naga api merah itu langsung memasang wajah tak suka.

"Apa yang lucu, HAH?!" ketus Natsu dengan nada dibuat-buat marah. Pemuda berambut raven itu langsung menggeleng-geleng. Dia merasa kasihan kepada rivalnya karena memiliki otak yang tak berguna. Gray langsung melirik ke Natsu. Tatapan sendu, marah dan gundah bercampur menjadi satu. Natsu langsung menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Lucy… diculik dan Lucas sedang mencari jejak Lucy dengan kekuatannya." kata Gray sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke pintu keluar. Seketika Natsu memukul jidatnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Ia lupa bahwa Lucy diculik dan ia tak henti-hentinya meruntuk dirinya.

"Kita harus ke sana!" seru Natsu sambil beranjak dari lantai hitam itu. Ia melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Belum sampai memegang gagang pintu. Lucas sudah membuka dari arah berlawanan. Raut muka pemuda blonde ini sangat kusut. Mulai dari rambutnya yang biasanya rapi kini teracak-acak. Natsu tahu dia mengacak atau menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Baju yang biasanya terkancing, terbuka lebar hingga menampakkan dada bidangnya. Lucas berjalan, melewati Natsu dan menghempaskan bokongnya ke ubin hitam itu. Ia mendecih berkali-kali. Tiga kucing dengan sayap putih juga masuk kedalam. Si kucing biru langsung memeluk Natsu sedangkan yang lain menuju Wendy dan Gajeel. Natsu membalas pelukan Happy sebentar dan mendorongnya dengan pelan.

"Jadi?" tanya Erza sambil melipat kedua tangannya ke depan dadanya. Kalau dilihat-lihat Erzalah yang tidak diperban. Ia menunggu Lucas melaporkan tugasnya. Merasa dipandang, Lucas mendicih lagi.

"Aku…." ucapannya terhenti karena ia harus menghela nafasnya. Sepertinya hatinya masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan. "Aku tidak menemukan tanda-tanda. Aku yakin dia menggunakan jurus agar _magic_ku bisa dipatahkan." lanjut Lucas dengan nada malas sambil memaki-maki dirinya. Ternyata sifat asli Lucas terlihat juga. Setelah memaki-maki, Lucas menaruh kedua tangannya ke belakang untuk dijadikan bantal. Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar. Terlihat wajah sedikit pucat dan lelah. Mungkin setelah menggunakan sihirnya, ia menjadi lelah dan terlihat lemah.

Natsu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah gadis berambut biru tua yang sedari masih setia dengan pasiennya.

"Kenapa Wendy bisa disini, Erza?" tanya Natsu ke Erza sambil kembali duduk di tempatnya tadi. Erza yang ditanya malah mengalihkan pandangannya ke Gray. Dengan cepat Gray menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Mereka berdua terlalu sibuk memikirkan Lucy hingga lupa Wendy bisa disni.

"A―ano aku mendapatkan misi ke sini….."

* * *

**FLASH BACK ON**

Tampak seorang gadis dengan ketiga pengawal kucing turun dari kereta api. Gadis bernama Wendy itu langsung merengangkan kedua tangannya. Dua belas jam berada di kereta membuat badan gadis dan teman kucingnya pegal-pegal. Sebenarnya hanya butuh waktu sepuluh jam ke sini, tetapi Wendy dan teman kucingnya ketinggalan kereta.

Mengingat waktu yang sudah kelewatan malam, Wendy mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru stasiun. Suasana di stasiun ini sangatlah sepi dan membuat rasa ketakutan Wendy meninggi. Sinar lampu emas berjejer di setiap sudut. Hanya suara deru angin menemani keempat makhluk ini.

"A―ayo kita pergi dari sini." ucap Wendy terbata-bata. Charle, Happy dan Lili langsung mengeluarkan sayap sihirnya dan membawa Wendy pergi menuju Xollium Village. Mereka terbang ke arah timur. Tak butuh waktu lama, mereka berada di depan pintu gerbang desa Xollium. Wendy memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki menuju rumah kepala desa tersebut. Awalnya Wendy berpikir bahwa desa sepi karena sudah malam tapi hati kecil berkata bahwa tempat ini tak dihuni oleh manusia. Aura gelap dari desa ini sangat mengancam Wendy. Charle yang melihat raut muka Wendy langsung berjalan mendahului Wendy.

"Charle, tunggu…." kata Wendy sambil menahan suaranya yang agak serak akibat ketakutan. Wendy langsung menghentikan langkahnya ketika terdengar suara teriakan seseorang yang sangat ia kenal. Apalagi suara teriakan itu mamanggil nama 'Lucy'. Dragon _slayer_ muda ini langsung menatap satu persatu teman rekannya. Dari tatapan Happy, ia sangat takut karena tahu yang berteriak adalah teman seperjuangannya.

Tanpa berkata apapun dan hanya saling menatap, mereka mendekati tempat sumber suara teriakan itu. Sampai disana, iris indah Wendy membulat sempurna.

Ia melihat lapangan yang besar dan di depannya terdapat mulut goa yang sangat besar. Lubang besar dan cukup dalam di sebelah kanannya. Wendy langsung mencari-cari siapa yang berteriak tadi. Timbul rasa sesak dan takut di dalam hati Wendy.

Pertama kali yang ia lihat adalah gadis yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah scarlet. Tak tahu kenapa, tiba-tiba mata Wendy melihat ke gadis itu. Wendy mendekati gadis itu. Ternyata di bawahnya juga terdapat pemuda berambut biru raven. Erza dan Gray.

Wendy Panik.

Wendy langsung mondar-mandir tak jelas. Sedangkan Lili menemukan Gajeel yang mengenaskan. Happy yang menemukan Natsu langsung memanggil Wendy.

"Wendy, ada orang asing." kata Charle mendekati pemuda berambut blonde itu. "Tapi ada lambang guild kita dilengan kirinya." Lanjut Charle sambil memandang Wendy yang panik. Wendy langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Lili, bisakah kau membawa teman-teman kita ke rumah terdekat?" tanya Wendy sambil menarik Erza yang menindih Gray. Wajah Gray yang tadi sedikit kacau kini hilang. Wendy beranggapan bahwa baju zirah Erza sangat berat. Buktinya saja, untuk menarik Erza mengeluarkan tenaga banyak.

"Baiklah. Bantu aku Happy." kata Lili sambil berubah ke mode tubuh berototnya. Ia mengangkat Gajeel dan pemuda berambut blonde yang belum ia kenal. Happy mengangkat Natsu sambil terbang. Sedangkan Charle mendekati Wendy yang telah mengeluarkan sihir penyembuhnya ke Erza.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mengobati Erza yang dilanjutkan ke Gray, Natsu, Gajeel dan pemuda yang berambut blonde itu. Wendy tak habis pikir bahwa yang sadar duluan adalah pemuda yang terakhir ia sembuhkan.

"Ugh….. Dimana aku?" tanya pemuda tampan itu. Ia duduk dan mengedarkan pandangannya. Wendy merasa bersyukur karena dia bisa sadar dengan cepat. Tapi, Wendy tidak mengenalnya jadi untuk bertanya 'siapa dia' Wendy harus mengumpulkan banyak tenaga.

"Wendy-san? Kenapa disini?" tanya pemuda itu sambil mengedarkan pandangannya. Happy dan Charle mendekati pemuda itu.

_"Dia tahu Wendy?"_ tanya Charle dalam hati. Melihat ada dua kucing yang mendekat raut wajah pasien yang duluan sadar menjadi pucat.

"K―kucing?! Kucingnya berjalan dengan dua kaki!" teriak Lucas sambil mundur kebelakang.

"Hey!"

**FLASH BACK OFF**

* * *

"Kenapa kamu histeris dengan kucing?" tanya Natsu sambil terkekeh pelan. Lucas mendengus dan membalikkan badannya.

_"Eh? Lucas jadi dingin?!"_ seru Natsu dalam hati. Ia tak percaya, bahwa Lucas yang ia kenal beberapa hari lalu adalah pria yang salalu baik hati. Ada apa gerangan ini?

"Sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Gray sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Entahlah,mungkin pertama kita harus menunggu Gajeel sadar dan gunakan waktu itu untuk mengumpulkan tenaga. Karena besok kita akan kembali ke Guild. Aku…. Ralat kita harus meminta bantuan ke Master." Kata Erza panjang lebar. Semua mengangguk setuju kecuali Lucas dan Gajeel karena sudah masuk kedalam dunia mimpinya.

* * *

"Tes….tes….tes…." suara tetesan air menemani gadis blonde ini. Ia duduk termenung melihat bulan menyinarinya dari jendela tahanan ini. Raut mukanya sangat lelah karena tiga jam yang lalu, ia berusaha menemukan jalan keluar. Alhasil ia hanya membuang tenaganya saja. Suara pintu terbuka membuyarkan lamunannya. Lima orang masuk ke dalam ruangan, orang-orang tersebut terdiri dari Zack, Link dan tiga orang dengan jubah hitam.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Lucy dengan nada marah. Zack tidak menjawab malah menarik Lucy dengan kasar. Lucy merintih kesakitan dan sekilas Lucy dapat melihat Link menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Sebentar lagi kamu akan mati, jadi jangan berontak." ucap Zack dengan ketus. Lucy mematung dan hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjap mata caramelnya saja.

"Sekarang kau akan kujadikan tumbal untuk membangkitkan Naga bulan! HAHAHA!" seru Zack sambil tertawa anehnya. Ia menarik Lucy keluar dari ruangan tahanan.

"Lepaskan!" teriak Lucy sambil menarik tangannya. Lucy meruntuki dirinya karena terlahir perempuan. Ternyata kekuatan perempuan tak sekuat pria.

'Tapi bagaimana dengan Erza?' pikir Lucy. Erza juga terlahir perempuan tapi ia dalah wanita terkuat di Fairy Tail, tidak seperti dirinya yang lemah dan tak berguna jika kehilangan kunci.

"Maafkan aku, Lucy…." ucap Link dengan pelan, sangat pelan karena hanya Lucy yang bisa mendengar itu. Lucy langsung melihat wajah Link dari kejauhan. Butiran air mata keluar dari matanya. Ia menunduk dan mendecih beberapa kali. Lucy tahu perasaan Link, Bagaimanapun ia harus memilih ayahnya atau Lucy.

Pemuda itu berbalik dan mengikuti Lucy dari belakang. Wajahnya berubah drastis. Aura pembunuh melekat dirinya dan ditambah dengan sorotan matanya yang tajam. Dia menggumam yang sukses membuat Lucy bergidik ngeri.

_"Oh…. Natsu, kuharap kau tak pernah bertemu dia lagi."_ ucap Lucy dalam hati.

* * *

Wahai Dewa kegelapan

Wahai Dewi Bulan

Wahai Para Naga

Ucapan yang berulang-ulang membuat Lucy muak. Sangat Muak. Ia diikat dengan tali di tiang atlar. Beberapa tiang menjulang tinggi berada di sudut atlar. Bulan yang sedang berada tepat diatas Lucy membuat ucapan aneh itu makin lama makin aneh untuk Lucy. Puluhan manusia yang mengucapkan mantra tersebut, mengelilingi Lucy dengan jubah hitam keunguan.

Lingkaran itu pecah, akibat seseorang dengan jubahnya mendekati Lucy. Ia membuka jubahnya dan membuat Lucy tahu siapa orangnya. Zack. Dia tersenyum kepada Lucy. Lucy hanya membalasnya dengan dengusan. Zack mengangkat kedua tangannya, seperti menyembah bulan.

"Wahai Dewa Kegelapan Yang Selalu Menyelimuti Kami

Wahai Dewi Rembulan Yang Setia Menemani Kami

Dengarlah Permohonan Kami, Kami Yang Selalu Melayanimu

Malam Ini….

Kami Mempersembahkan Darah Para Bintang"

Ucapan terhenti setelah ia menorehkan sebuah pedang kecil ke perut Lucy. Sebuah luka goresan tercipta dari sayatan tersebut. Lucy berteriak kesakitan. Cairan merah keluar dari perutnya itu. Dengan sigap, Zack mengeluarkan sebuah gelas besar kaca dengan motif bulan dan di dalam gelas itu terdapat batu. Dengan menahan seribu kesakitan, Lucy tahu itu adalah Moon Stone. Batu untuk memanggil Naga Bulan. Lucy ingin sekali menyamparnya, tapi apa daya, tangannya diikat dan kakinya juga diikat. Zack menyentuhkan gelas itu ke perut Lucy. Perlahan-lahan cairan merah itu melumuri dan menutup Moon Stone. Setelah terpenuhi, Zack mengangkat gelas tinggi-tinggi.

"Wahai Dewa Kegelapan Yang Selalu Menyelimuti Kami

Wahai Dewi Rembulan Yang Setia Menemani Kami

Dengarlah Permohonan Kami, Kami Yang Selalu Melayanimu

Malam Ini….

Kami Mempersembahkan Darah Para Bintang"

ucapnya lagi. Angin berderu dengan keras. Membuat jubah-jubah berkibar dengan kasar dan rambut Lucy bergerak dengan cepat. Lucy bisa merasakan dari telapak kakinya, ada getaran dahsyat dari dalam tanah. Terlihat sesosok bayangan naga muncul di depan Lucy dan Zack. Link yang berdiri di belakang langsung terkejut. Zack kembali tersenyum jahat.

"Ayah?" tanya Link kepada Naga bayangan itu. Naga itu tidak mengubris Link dan hanya diam menatap gelas yang di pegang Zack. Zack menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Seruan sorak-sorak gembira oleh manusia bertudung terdengar menyakitkan dan menusuk hati Lucy.

_"Maafkan aku minna."_ ucap Lucy dalam hati dan perlahan ia memejamkan matanya.

_"Ini salahku, semua salahku…."_

.

.

.

.

.

.TBC.

* * *

Yatta selesai juga *tebar coca cola ^_^

Kuharap kalian menyukainya…. :D

**{ Special Thanks To: }**

**Tohko ohmiya, **Hina Azureno**, Kuro Joker, **Nnatsuki,** Azalya dragneel, **Nobi Eucliffe,** Silent Reader, **Guest,** Hana, **Yuuki Hiruma,** airi shirayuki, **Natsu X Lucy,** ahaurats-FT, **lawliet uzumakie**, hitoshi sagara, **hanara vgryuu**, FinasasAfina, **AND YOU.

Balas Review yuk :)

Ahaurats-FT : Terimakasih sudah mau menunggu karya ku ini… :D maaf kalau tiap Update mesti lama dan hasilnya tidak memuaskan :(. Semoga masih mo ngebaca and ngereview fic ini…

Nnatsuki : hahaha, Kalau nyari tumbal, pake sapi dan kambingnya Lucy aja. Itu lo Taurus dan Capricorn. Udah genit dan ada yang pake jas lagi, Keren kan? hehehehe

Azalya Dragneel : Wah maaf, di chap ini gak ada NaLu-nya, Aku bingung gmn caranya ngasih adegan NaLu. Azalya-san ajarin Dunk. *plak, Alay lu Ai. Maaf ya, aku updatenya lama. Udah lama, gak ada adegan NaLu Lagi. Dasar Ai-chan.

Hanara Vgryuu: Benarkah? Maaf, maaf, maaf. Untuk Chap ini udah ku usahain panjang. Tapi kayaknya enggak ngaruh deh. Maaf Hana-san, udap update lama, pendek lagi. *author payah.

Tohko Ohmiya: Ah…. Mia-san bisa aja. Jadi malu aku, hehehe. Maaf updatenya telat ya. :D

FinasasAfina: Satu kata buat aFina-san, MAAF!. Ai-chan memang payah. Aku terlalu konseng dengan Kuro Natsu sampai lupa BOF deh. Maaf ya afina-san. Kalo sapi sama kambing kasih Taurus sama Capricorn aja pasti si Zack mau, kan bentar lagi puasa, lumayan buat Buka sama sahur. hEH? Btw makasih udah ingetin. Gara-gara Afina-san aku jadi inget ma BOF. Heheh ^_^

R

I

V

I

E

W

P

L

E

A

S

E

.

.

.


End file.
